


Of Ghosts and Sand

by littlesolo



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies), The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-05-25 08:51:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 26,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6188068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlesolo/pseuds/littlesolo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*First two chapters revised*<br/>Ontari has taken the throne in light of Lexa's death.  Except Lexa isn't dead.  Smuggled to safety by The Desert Clan, Lexa will have to recover and figure out a way to reclaim her throne.<br/>Meanwhile, Clarke assumes that Lexa is dead and vows to protect Aden from Ontari.  Due to the blockade, Indra tells her there is only one choice for help.<br/>Lexa and Clarke will be reunited, but the battle is far from over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Smuggled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two people are smuggled out of Polis.

All the ambassadors from the twelve clans have gathered in the main hall.  Toast is slightly curious as to what new idea Heda has come up with to add Skaikru to the coalition, but really all she wants to do is get back to the Citadel.  She's not one to mince words, bluntness usually gets her point across, and she finds all the other ambassadors annoying and pretentious.  She's sure Capable does too, but she handles it all better.  Her place is back at the Citadel, managing the garage and scouting parties.  She's here because Dag's little girl had caught a cold and trusted no one else but Capable to see to her.  Toast can't fault that logic and little Aurelia is too precious to hold this temporary duty against her.  Toast smiles to herself, thinking about how the little girl has them all wrapped around her little chubby fingers.  Her small smile earns her a glare from the Azgeda warrior Ontari.  Toast rolls her eyes and wanders the room.  That's when she hears them.  

Gunshots.  

Despite the noise in room, she knows that's what she heard.  Which doesn't make sense now that she thinks about it.  Capable had explained that aside from themselves, Skaikru was the only other clan that used guns.  She looks to her two War Boy escorts who had been lounging on a bench.  They're slowly sitting up straight and looking to her for orders.  They heard them too.  It appears no one else did though so she gives them a subtle nod.  They are to stay alert but not to do anything yet.  Slowly, she wanders towards the doorway.  

"Have somewhere else you need to be?" sneers Ontari.  Toast turns to her and raises an unimpressed eyebrow.  She's been through too much to even be slightly intimidated by the Azgeda warrior.  

"I'm a temporary ambassador.  I simply want to go home and let Capable return to her duty" answers Toast cooly.  Out of the corner of her eye she sees Heda's most trusted advisor carry Lexa towards the healers.  His stride is steady but fast.  She positions herself to try and hide her observation from Ontari, but looking at her she sees that it's too late.  The grin on Ontari's face is practically feral.  Ontari's focus is no longer on her and she goes to talk to the other Ice Warriors.  Something is going on though, and she nods to her War Boys to follow her.  

Toast goes down the hallway she saw the advisor take and it leads to the Healers.  She isn't sure what she expected, but seeing Heda laid out with her black blood covering her abdomen was a shock.  When she took over scouting duty, Capable taught her the basics of medicine and she's trying to remember them as she makes her way over to the body.  She looks dead.  There's so much blood.  That's when she sees it.  The slight flutter of Heda's chest as she takes a breath.  Toast rushes forward and checks her pulse.  It isn't as strong as she'd like but it's there.  Seeing that she's already spread out on a cot, Toast searches for a way to secure her there.  She grabs bandages and a blankets and a few other things she may need.  She may be new at this ambassador business, but she knows if they leave her here Ontari will kill her.  The War Boys lift the stretcher and Toast peeks out into the hallway to make sure the coast is clear.  

* * *

Titus had carefully carried Lexa from the room and the door had been locked behind him.  Murphy has been trying to snap her out of her shock but all she can do is look at the bed that is stained with Lexa's black blood.  She'd tried but it hadn't been enough.  Yet again.  She'd let Lexa down.  Not more than an hour ago they'd been wrapped in each other's arms, Lexa's loose hair tickling her nose as they kissed.  It makes Clarke want to sob but she has no tears left.  

"Clarke.  Clarke!  Look I know you're hurting right now, but we have to go!  You heard that guy's plan, he was going to blame me for the shooting.  That still works, he'll blame us for this.  We're going to die if we don't get out of here" says Murphy hurriedly, his hand on her shoulder.  Hurting.  That's putting it mildly.  Her heart aches.  But she knows he's right.  Shaking her head she turns and grabs her pack and throws various supplies into another one for Murphy.  

"C'mon.  We're leaving" announces Clarke and Murphy gives a sigh of relief.  Lexa had chosen this room for her for a specific reason.  As much as Clarke hated her and had wanted to leave when she first got here, she had looked out for, giving her a room with a secret escape route just in case.  It makes Clarke want to cry.  As they go down seemingly endless stairs, something occurs to Clarke.  As things stand, Aden is in line to be the next Heda, should he triumph in the conclave, but with tensions as high as they are she doubts the transition would go smoothly.  The least she can do is protect Aden.  She knows that Lexa cared for all the Night bloods but it was clear from the way she paid special attention to his training that Aden was special.  

When they finally reach the end of the staircase they come out at an alley in the market.  To the left, they have a clear shot at an escape to the forest and are just about to make their way there when Clarke pauses.  The Night bloods are being led into the tower.  By an Ice Warrior.  Clarke feels her blood run cold.  With Lexa dead there's no one to protect them.  

"Wait here" whispers Clarke to Murphy before heading towards them.  

"What?  Clarke?   _Clarke!_ " hisses Murphy, but she isn't paying attention.  She's keeping to the shadows but making her way towards them.  Aden lingers towards the back of the line and Clarke gives a strained smile as she sees the confused and suspicious expression on his face.  He can tell something isn't right.  Darting behind and between carts she gets closer and waits for him to pass her.  The warrior looks them over and then turns to lead them in.  Once he turns away, Clarke lunges forward and grabs Aden, one hand over his mouth and the other around his waist.  He doesn't struggle, but moves with quick and sure movements to break free.  He has a strong grip on her wrist and is about to bring his foot down on the inside of her shin when her lips reach his ear.  

"Lexa is dead and you're not safe.  I have to get you out of here, okay?" she explains, her voice just above a whisper.  He stilled the moment he heard her voice.  Now his body trembles as he struggles to hold himself together, but he nods.  She lets him go and he turns towards her, taking a deep breath.  She gives his hand a squeeze, knowing that he sees the sadness in her eyes.  He nods again and they make their way back towards Murphy.  

Murphy runs an exasperated hand through his hair and looks away for a moment when he sees her come back with a young boy.  Whatever.  They just need to get out while they can.  

* * *

Lexa feels like she's floating almost.  She wonders if she's dead.  She would think so, given how much blood she'd lost.  The panic and sadness in Clarke's eyes as she tried to help her.  However, she would assume that being dead would mean being free of pain and she hurt.  She hurts so much but doesn't have the energy to cry out or even moan.   _Clarke_.  Where is she?  If she isn't dead that means she's still alive and Clarke should be here.  She's so tired and can feel sleep creeping up on her but she tries to stay awake and figure out what's happening.  Looking up, she sees a pale face looming over her.  He's as pale as death.  Maybe she's just not dead yet.  She'd think on it more but drifts asleep before she can.  

 


	2. The Journey Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Aden make their way toward the Citadel with some unexpected help.

Clarke and Murphy keep up a steady pace that Aden has no trouble matching. She has yet to let go of Aden's hand, afraid that if she does something will happen to him. He'll get injured or killed. She tries to push away the thought that just by being close to her probably increases the chances of that happening.

They'd stopped briefly so that Clarke could try and tend to Murphy's wounds but he'd waved it off. When he peeled off his shirt, Clarke had felt awful for letting it go this long unattended. Aden had stayed close and handed her supplies. Now that they're on their way again. Clarke is concentrating on simply putting one foot in front of the other.

"You loved her" says Aden, and Clarke can't bring herself to look at him but nods. He squeezes her hand and the comfort that it gives her nearly brings tears to her eyes. Murphy says nothing although he must have heard, and she loves him for it. She can't bring herself to talk about it, much less think about it, no matter how all of it keeps flashing through her mind's eye. So she focuses on Aden and what she's going to do. She's going to keep him safe, she knows that much, but has no idea how to go about that.

At the moment they're headed back to Arkadia because it's probably the safest place for Murphy, but it isn't for Aden. It's just taking him out of one fire and putting him in another. Pike would make an example of him one way or another, seeing him as nothing more than a Grounder savage, but she won't let that happen. She knows she'll catch up with Indra and Octavia at some point, and while Octavia certainly isn't her biggest fan at the moment, she's hoping that Indra will know of some contingency plan, some ally that can help them.  

* * *

She can tell that Indra doesn't want to believe her.  Clarke doesn't want to believe it either.  Octavia had stomped towards her when she and Murphy had showed up looking ready to deck her, but all the anger went out of her when Clarke explained that Lexa was dead.  Now she stands in shock, gaping at Clarke, while Murphy explains what happened.  She can't find the words and tries not to listen.  She can't help but relive it and her heart shatters again.  

"I have Aden" she adds when Murphy is done.  The general's face hasn't exactly crumbled at the news but Clarke can tell she's straining to hold it together.  Hearing about the Night blood, her face contorts to anger.  

"And what did you hope to achieve by taking him" growls Indra.  

"Saving his life.  The Azgeda were leading them into the tower and with Ontari there you know it wasn't to start the conclave" answers Clarke with a defeated sigh.  Indra takes this in and her expression turns to one of respect.  

"He is safe?"  

"He's close but taking him to Arkadia won't make him any safer.  I'm hoping that you know of someone or somewhere I can take him."  

"I can--."

"No" interjects Clarke firmly.  "Lexa would need you here to ensure that the blockade works and doesn't turn into a blood bath.  I'll take care of Aden.  I owe that Lexa."  Indra nods slowly and then thinks for a moment.  

"There's the Sangedakru.  They are the closest to an ally we have now."  

"Who?"  

"The Desert Clan" translates Octavia.  Clarke shakes her head.  

"If they're one of the clans it means they voted against her and were the reason Lexa had to fight Roan..."  Indra raises her eyebrows at this.  She hadn't known how Nia came about her death and hadn't really cared since she'd been shot.  

"The Sangedakru will listen.  They are different from the others and are your only option."  Clarke sighs but nods.  

"I'm going with you" announces Octavia, and Clarke is too tired to argue.  Indra promises to see Murphy safely into Arkadia and Clarke leaves with Octavia.  

* * *

The world rumbles beneath her but she still hurts.  

"Clarke" whispers Lexa, her throat dry.  Toast scoots over to her and tilts a cup of water for her.  The water soothes her throat but doesn't bring her any clarity.  She tries to focus on the face in front of her.  

"Do you mean Wanheda?  I'm afraid I don't know what's happened to her.  You're safe though.  We're taking you to the Citadel."  

"I feel... I thought I was...."  

"Dead?  Not quite yet.  You were close to it though.  You would have been though if we'd left you there with Ontari.  I've done what I can but Capable will see to you when we get there and she'll fix you up better than any organic mechanic."  Lexa doesn't follow all of it, but nods.  She feels sleep pulling at her again, but it doesn't do anything to hide the shiver that goes through her.   _Ontari_.  She hopes Clarke got away.  With her last bit of energy she prays to whatever gods are listening that Clarke is safe and stays that way.  Then sleep claims her.  Her sleep is fitful and full of nightmares.  

* * *

 Aden hasn't said a word since Octavia has joined them.  When they finally decide to break for the night Clarke watches as his eyes survey the surroundings and only sets down her pack when he nods that it's safe.  He curls up on Clarke's sleep roll and closes his eyes.  Clarke and Octavia sit against a tree and watch the fire.  

"Clarke what happened?" whispers Octavia.  Her voice is gentle and Clarke would almost rather deal with her anger than have this conversation.  

"Exactly what Murphy told you.  Titus shot her and I couldn't save her."  

"You were in love with her" says Octavia and Clarke nods.  She hates how people keep saying it.  She knows she loved Lexa.  She'd never really believed in the notion of soul mates but has no doubt that Lexa was hers.   _Was.  Were.  Loved_.  It's those words, the ones that indicate it was past tense that make her heart clench.  Just hours ago they'd been in bed together.  Kisses and loving touches.  It was the happiest and most at peace that Clarke had felt in a long time.  Maybe since before her Dad was floated.  She was just Clarke with her.  Just _Clarke_ , not an ambassador or leader or anyone else.  They were just Clarke and Lexa and seeing her... just Lexa... she was beautiful.  But those memories, those mental images, are marred by the memory of Lexa's black blood.  Of Lexa's quivering lips as her life left her.  Clarke can't help the sobs that escape her and Octavia pulls her against her in a hug as she cries.  She cries until her tears are gone and her throat is raw.  Her head throbs and she can barely breathe her chest is heaving so fast.  She feels light headed and a whimper escapes her lips every so often.  Her hands are clutched to her chest and when she looks at them she can see that they're still covered in blood and she starts to hyperventilate.  Octavia has her across her lap and is bent over, whispering soothing words in her ear to try and calm her down.  

* * *

 

The next morning, Clarke wakes up and her head still aches.  Aden hands her a water bottle.  She knows he probably heard her cry last night but says nothing.  Indra had said that it was a day's walk to the border but more than four days on horse back to the Citadel.  They could hope to run into the Road Warrior, but Clarke doesn't hold out much hope.  It's midday when they reach the beginning of the sand.  It's early evening when they hear the rumble of a car engine.  Clarke has her her gun out and shoves Aden to the ground behind her as Octavia stands in front of him.  

The car rumbles to a stop and a rough looking character looks at them through the passenger side window.  

"Need a ride?" he growls.  It's clear he's hoping for them to decline but Clarke will take any help she can.  

"We need a ride to the Citadel" she answers.  She watches him turn and look out the windshield for a moment before turning back to look at them.  He inspects them all closely, Aden having gotten up and is now holding her hand.  With a heavy sigh he tilts the passenger seat up and opens the side door.  

"Get in back" he growls.

* * *

The first thing Clarke does is sooth Aden.  He's never been in a car before and doesn't trust the vehicle or the driver.  The driver checks the rearview mirror every so often, but looks at them only once or twice.  It's a old car that looks like it's been put through it's paces but it runs fine.  Aden sits between Octavia and Clarke but presses against Clarke.  She holds his hand in hers and pretends she doesn't feel him shake with silent sobs.  

After the first five hours pass without incident, their driver lets Octavia sit up in the passenger seat.  It lets both her and Aden stretch out a bit more.  He snuggles into her side, his arm clutching her to him in his sleep.  She looks down at his face.  It's free of it's usual expression.  She doesn't know exactly what she'd call it.  He tends to look impassive as he takes everything in, his mask in place, probably learned from Lexa.  Now he just looks like a boy, a young boy, like any other.  She hopes that she can give him the life that she and Lexa had dreamed about.  One free of responsibility and fear.  One where he doesn't have to worry about someone lurking and trying to end him.  At least for a little while.  Until Ontari is dealt with.  She knows that his sense of duty is too great not to go back, but she can let him just be a kid for a short time.  

When he wakes up, he rubs at his face, drawing his sleeve across his face, in an adorable childish way.  It gives Clarke a faint smile.  He looks out the window while she pulls out her sketch book.  She quickly turns past her sketch of Lexa, knowing she can't look at it without crying and doesn't want her tears to smear it.  If their driver has noticed their tears, he says nothing and Clarke is grateful for that.  She doesn't know what to call him yet, he hasn't told them yet, despite her asking.  She sketches what she can see of him from the rearview mirror.  Then she sketches Aden.  She tells herself that the black on her hands is from her charcoal rather than Lexa's blood staining her.  She'd wanted to wash it off earlier but couldn't bring herself to do it.  It was the only thing she had left of Lexa and as much as the memory pains her, she can't bare to let this last bit of her soul mate go.  She looks up from her sketch of Aden to see him still looking out the window.  

"There's so much sand" he murmurs.  

"Have you ever seen anything outside of Polis?  Outside of Trikru territory?" asks Clarke.  He shakes his head.  

"I've only seen maps and heard stories from Lexa."  There's a comfortable silence between them for a few moments before he starts to speak again.  

"I arrived in Polis when I was seven, the first Night blood to arrive.  Lexa took me under her wing, even though it drove Titus crazy."  Clarke smiles at that.  She can see a lot of Lexa in the young red haired warrior.  He goes on to tell her how Lexa had tended to him.  Told him stories when he had nightmares, comforted him when he was homesick.  She can tell that Octavia is shocked to hear about this side of Lexa, but it doesn't surprise Clarke in the slightest.  

"What are we going to do?  What's the plan when we get there?" asks Octavia sometime later.  

"Hopefully, the name Wanheda will carry weight here.  The advisor that was there was a temporary one so the usual one should be at the Citadel.  Which means we'll be speaking with someone who will understand and is familiar with what we're up against.  Even if they don't believe me, I hope they'll at least keep Aden safe" answers Clarke, once again looking out the window.  Aden is leaning against her again.  

* * *

Max had been out scouting, or at least that's what he'd been telling himself.  His ghosts had been getting to him so he'd taken to the road and left the Citadel.  The Wives- or the Sisters as they were now called, were used to him coming and going now.  They'd all fought so hard to rid themselves of Joe and didn't need his brand of crazy causing problems, so he gets as far away as he can.  

He hadn't really wanted to stop, but the three of them looked worn down and the boy was made him do it.  He can hear Cheedo in his head telling him not to be scary, but when he asks if they need a lift he doesn't go out of his way to be friendly.  He comes close to beating his head against his steering wheel when they say they're headed to the Citadel. It's not his Interceptor, but there's just enough room for all of them.  Just his luck.  The two women discuss if accepting his ride is a good idea, but the blonde wins and they pile in.  He wonders how he always manages to find himself in these situations, helping people.  He rolls his eyes.  He knows how.  It's the Sisters, they've rubbed off on him.  Damn it.  


	3. The Citadel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting Furiosa and the unexpected

He has no idea what has happened to them, but the blonde one has ghosts of her own. He is certain of this. He can almost see them, they haunt her much like his do. He's gathered the gist of what happened. She was unable to save someone. Someone who mattered. Numerous faces pass in his mind's eye, including the faces of Angharad and the Vuvalini. He shakes his head clear. The blonde sketches him and he finds he doesn't mind. He wonders what she sees. Can she see his ghosts? He reminds himself that for all the times he has failed, the Citadel holds people that he helped. They are free of Immortan Joe and Furiosa has spread her vision of hope and redemption to give everyone there a new chance at life. The boy remains quiet, only talking to the blonde in hushed tones. Every so often he mistakes his whispers for his own voices. The one in the seat next to him is named Octavia. She's a mix of a rev head and a bit of a black thumb as well as a warrior. She reminds him of Toast.

* * *

When she comes to this time the first thing she sees is red hair followed by a pair of brown eyes.

"Don't try and get up, you'll pull at your wound" says the woman as she pushes Lexa back down. "I can prop some pillows behind you but you have to let me help you." They move at a slow pace but Lexa can't help the hitch in breath at the painful pull in her side. Once she's resting against the pillows she turns to the woman.

"Capable." The red head gives her a small smirk.

"Heda."

"As I understand it, I am no longer Heda so please call me Lexa."

"Toast told me what happened. For now though, I want you to concentrate on healing" says Capable before patting her arm. She promises to visit later and Lexa drifts back to sleep.

Lexa drifts in and out during the day. Capable tends to her wounds. It turns out that much like Clarke she has a gift for healing in addition to being an ambassador. All of a sudden she hurts and it has nothing to do with her wound. She misses Clarke. She has to hope that she got out okay, because her heart can't take it if she's been killed. If something has happened to her while she has been powerless to stop any of it. She's distracted from her thoughts as she's visited by the other sisters. Cheedo the Brave, The Dag, even Toast visits her. Her thoughts get the better of her and she wonders what is happening to her people. With the Ice Nation in control any chance of a coalition will fail. That's when she hears footsteps.

"Troubled thoughts?" asks Furiosa. The woman sits in a chair next to the bed. Lexa has heard of her but had never met the woman until now. The one who killed Immortan Joe. When Immortan had been in power, his thirst for blood and eagerness to attack without provocation rivaled that of the Ice Nation. Lexa had been happy to invite Furiosa and her ambassador Capable into the coalition.

"I worry about my people. After the boy who was to take my place. After the one I.... loved. I failed them all."

"You were shot" corrects Furiosa.

"And from that point forward these people, the ones who depend on me, had no one to look to or protect them. Their deaths are on me."

"It was my understanding that Roan took his Mother's place. Whatever claim this other person thinks she has to the throne is false and the others will see that."

"The other ambassadors have lost faith in me. Even Capable has lost faith and voted against me" says Lexa with a sigh. She tilts her head back and closes her eyes.

"That was before you killed Nia. You saw the only way to bring about change and made it happen. So long as Nia was in power, peace would never be possible. Roan knows how hard you worked for peace and that you were serious about making it happen. Putting him in power put all of this one step closer."

"And my wound undid everything I'd put together! My own advisor was the one to shoot me. He believed I had been compromised by my feelings and was going to solve that by killing her. A stray bullet. Struck down by chance. I had always thought my end would come in battle" murmurs Lexa. She feels tears of frustration building behind her eyes.

"Well you aren't dead yet. There may be something that can still be done."

"Yes well, that's all without addressing the issue of Skaikru..."

"Again, it's too early to give up hope. Remember, you are among friends. Focus on healing yourself and then we'll attack the rest together." Lexa wonders what Furiosa is thinking. Does she already have something in mind? As hard as she tries to focus on her people and Skaikru, her thoughts keep coming back to one thing.

Clarke.

* * *

They are nearly there according to their driver. Clarke still has yet to learn his name. Getting him to tell them that much was like pulling teeth. He tends to respond in grunts and hums whenever Clarke asks him something. Octavia is privileged enough to earn a nod from him at one point. She's done a few sketches of their driver and Octavia and Aden but now she feels she should focus on what she's going to say when they arrive. She wishes Lexa was here. Well, if Lexa were here, they wouldn't be in this situation, but she wishes she knew what she'd say in terms of advice. Or maybe she does.

"Aden, what did Lexa teach you? I mean, what is most important when it comes to being a leader?" asks Clarke. Aden gets a solemn look on his face as her turns towards her.

"The three pillars of being a Commander are wisdom, compassion, and strength." He says them like he means them, not like they were something he knows to recite on command. He believes them. Clarke smiles because she can see what Lexa saw in him. He's more than just a young boy with reddish hair that falls in his face. She suspects that when he told her he'd pledge his loyalty to the thirteenth clan, it was because he could see what Lexa was striving for. She wonders what Lexa had been like at his age. Had she already been memorizing and analyzing things and strategies? Training in combat? Probably. Had they ever known any other way?

"Hope you're ready Princess, cause here we go" says Octavia as they enter through the gates.

* * *

The name Wanheda is apparently well known and thankfully, not met with animosity here. That had been Clarke's biggest worry. A woman with platinum blonde hair sees them as they follow their driver in.

"Max!"

"Dag" he answers with a nod. Max. So that's his name. Octavia is throughly impressed. Apparently, the Road Warrior is a legend. That's neither here nor there though because at the moment Clarke is trying to gear herself up for explaining what happened for a third time. No matter how many times she says it, it all still seems like a bad dream. Something that couldn't have really happened.

Dag is escorting them to their quarters when she hears it. Except it isn't possible.

"You aren't supposed to be out of bed! What part of _injure yourself further_ was unclear?"

"I am losing my mind in that room."

 _Lexa_. That's Lexa's voice, she's positive. Clarke looks up and at the top of the stairs... She's moving before she can even think and seconds later she's standing in front of her and a woman with red hair.

"Lexa?"


	4. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa are finally reunited

She's been here two days and she's going stir crazy.  Her Night blood helps her heal faster than most, but her wound still pains her.  She eases herself off the bed and and takes a few deep breaths before trying to stand.  A sweat breaks out on her forehead but she doesn't stop.  In this room she has nothing but her thoughts and they drive her mad.  She wonders what has happened to Clarke.  Did Ontari treat her as Nia had Costia?  The very thought makes her stomach churn.  No, Ontari would want to make an example.  Knowing that Lexa had escaped, she probably did much worse.  Lexa pushes herself off the bed and uses a nearby crutch to keep herself from falling.  She's wandering the halls and looking for the library that Cheedo had mentioned when she overhears that there are visitors from another clan.  The quicker she can bury herself in words, the sooner she'll be out of sight.  At least that is until Capable spots her.  

"What part of injure yourself further was unclear?" asks Capable as she places a hand on Lexa's shoulder and waist to steady her.  

"I am losing my mind in that room" sighs Lexa.  Capable gives her a look that is a mixture of sympathy and frustration.  There's the sound of footsteps coming up the steps and she feels Capable tighten her hold.  What happens next has to be a dream.  A side effect of one of the medicines Capable is given her.  A delusion.  Because Clarke is standing in front of her.  

"Lexa?" asks the vision.  Lexa is too shocked to move but she feels Capable turn and look at her.  

"Clarke" she whispers.  Her mind is being both kind and cruel, letting her see the one she loves again.  Clarke slowly steps forward, as unbelieving as she is.  Can this really be true?  And then there's Aden coming up the same stairs that Clarke just had.  He races towards her and comes to a stop right in front of her, at Capable's outstretched hand to keep him from touching her.  

"Careful!  She's still very injured.  Her side is very tender" cautions Capable.  "Otherwise, she's as stubborn as ever" she grumbles.  "Let's have your reunion sitting down, hmm?"  Octavia and Max have joined them and Capable gives Max a smile when she sees him.  "You always make an entrance, don't you?"  He smirks and shrugs in response.  

* * *

In Lexa's room she is once again propped against pillows and Clarke sits at the edge of her bed, Octavia leaning against the wall.  Aden's arms are around Lexa's neck and she can feel his warm tears against her skin.  

"Clarke said you were dead" he whispers.  

"I thought I was as well" says Lexa, her hands rubbing circles on his back.  "How are you here?"  

"Clarke found me and took me with her before I could be found.  She kept me safe" he answers.  Lexa looks to Clarke who still sits in a stunned silence.  

"Hey kid, let's let Clarke and Heda talk for a little while, huh?" interjects Octavia.  She can see there's a lot that needs to be said between the two.  Aden looks at Octavia and then back at Lexa.  

"We will talk again later, for as long as you like.  You can tell me of your journey across the sand" assures Lexa and then he moves reluctantly from her side.  

"Let's see where we're staying and if we can get something to eat, huh?" says Octavia as she leads him away.  Dag is waiting for them in the doorway.  

"Capable says that she's not to push her self" she says and Clarke nods.  

* * *

Clarke still can't believe any of this is real.  Not until she touches her.  With all the sand, she could be a mirage.  She lets her fingers graze down the side of Lexa's face, Lexa leaning into her touch.  She's real.  This is _real_.  They are here together and both alive.  Clarke can't help the strangled sob that escapes her.  

"I saw you... I had your blood on my hands.... Titus said you were...." she can't even form full sentences.  Her sobs shake her body and Lexa holds her close.  When she finally stops crying she leans against Lexa, careful of her wound.  It was less than a week ago that they were like this in Lexa's bed.  

"How is this possible?" whispers Clarke, their hands clasped together and her thumb rubbing patterns on the back of Lexa's hand.  

"According to Capable, what you did kept me alive.  All I needed was time."  

"That and a way to prevent infection.  I'm glad they could help.  I'm glad you're okay."  Clarke leans forward and gently kisses Lexa, afraid that she'll suddenly disappear.  She doesn't, in fact her hand comes up to cup Clarke's cheek.  Clarke stops before they get carried away, but kisses her two more times before pulling away.  It's too overwhelming and they both settle in to rest for a bit, comfortable in each others arms.  

* * *

Octavia and Aden are fed and offered a change of clothes.  The boy looks ordinary dressed in their desert garb.  Capable watches as his eyes seem to take in everything.  Still, he looks a bit lost.  She'd checked in on Lexa and Clarke a little while ago and the two are sound asleep.  Octavia is deep in discussion with Toast so Capable gestures for Aden to follow her.  

"Your first time seeing all the sand?" she asks.  He nods.  "Here, come with me."  While she leads him to the lift, she can tell there is something he wants to say.  She cocks an eyebrow at him.  He shrugs.  

"I've never left Polis before.  I've trained in combat, Lexa teaches me and spars with me herself.  I am skilled with blades, bow and arrow, and spears.  But here... it is all so different.  Here you use guns like Skaikru and you use...cars rather than horses.  I thought I was prepared.  I am Lexa's successor and thought I was prepared to rule should something happen to her.  Not that I want anything to!" he hurriedly adds.  Capable smiles, she knows what he means.  

"But?"  

"But then we come here and there is so much I don't understand.  I feel there is much I still have yet to learn" he sighs.  Capable nods.  She'd felt the same way when she'd visited Polis.  All she'd ever known was Immortan Joe and sand.  What green she knew were the plants they grew at the Citadel.  Going into Polis there were large trees and greenery as far as the eye could see.  Animals she'd never seen before.  

"That is the purpose of ambassadors you know.  We are here to tell you of our lands, of how we live, not just our troubles.  Trips like these help expand understanding, but are not always doable.  But we are allies and here to help each other.  That's part of what the coalition is for."  

"And for peace" adds Aden.  

"Yes, as well as peace."  

The lift stops and they walk out, on the highest level, where the plants grow.  "You looked like you could use a little of home" she says with a smile.  Dag's head pops up from amid the plants.  

"Who's this?" she asks kindly.  

"A visitor.  Aden of Trikru" answers Capable.  The two women look on as Aden walks among the rows and rows of plants, his hands sometimes stopping to brush the leaves.  Dag patiently follows him and answers his questions, and he has so many.  Capable smiles.  Lexa has choosen her successor well.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will focus more on Clarke and Lexa but I felt they just needed some uninterrupted down time together for a while. Because really, how often does that happen?


	5. History and Threats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke learns of the Desert Clan's past and a threat is made.

What seems like hours later, Clarke awakens still in Lexa's arms. Lexa is already awake and watching her, her eyes soft and a hand running ought Clarke's hair.

"I have so many questions..." starts Clarke. Lexa tries to hold back her sigh but Clarke feels it since her head is resting on her chest. She wishes they could stay in this moment and not have to deal with anything else, but she supposes their reprieve couldn't last forever. She winces when she remembers at what cost this small reprieve came.

"Titus... when he thought you were dead, he removed something from your neck." Lexa's hand moves to the back of her neck where she feels a bandage.

"The spirits of past Commanders. It should have been used during the conclave to select the next Heda."

Clarke leaves the discussion about AI for another time. At first she'd been worried about how much the AI had effected Lexa. Had anything between them been real or had it all been part of a pragmatic program that saw a relationship as what was best for the coalition? She didn't need to worry though, because when she looked in Lexa's eyes, she was still the woman she had fallen in love with. The way Lexa made her feel, touched her, and looked at her, no program could create that.

"Aside from Night blood, is that all that makes you Commander? I mean besides your training" adds Clarke when she sees Lexa about to interject.

"Yes. The leaders of the individual nations are determined through various methods, but the leader of the twelve clans must be chosen by the spirit of past Commanders." Clarke frowns against her shoulder, processing this.

"But when you fought Roan, what would have happened if he had won?"

"The spirit of past Commanders would have been given to him."

"And if it rejected him?" Lexa blinks. She hadn't really considered that possibility. "Whatever, it doesn't matter. But when it comes down to it, Ontari can't rule unless the spirits accept her. At least we have that on our side."

* * *

Only after getting permission from Capable is Lexa allowed to leave her room and only if Clarke is there to accompany her. Capable's glare reminds Clarke of the one her Mom gives her when she leaves the infirmary before she's supposed to.

They're set to meet with Furiosa later and Octavia rejoins them, giving Clarke a concerned look. Clarke gives her a small smile. Cheedo leads them to a room connected to what used to be the Wives quarters. There is the largest collection of books Clarke has ever seen. Lexa makes her way towards the shelves and scans the titles while Clarke stays behind with Cheedo. She had seen glimpses of the residents of this clan and has so many questions.

"I don't mean to seem rude, but what happened here?" Cheedo gives her a smile. She has become responsible for helping look after the War Pups. The question makes her think of Miss Giddy and the lessons she used to give them. How she used to stress that history was important because without it, things would never change.

"It's the effects of the nuclear attacks. We call it Half Life. The earth here is sour and Immortan Joe controlled the water. Most are born with deformities. Immortan Joe used some for their blood to keep his War Boys healthy. Well, as healthy as they could get. Most are born with tumors or weak bones. All the boys were taken to become War Boys or servants. They become rev heads, black thumbs, whatever is needed. Mostly fighters. The women were used for breeding but mostly for their Mother's Milk. We- his wives - were Joe's personal breeding stock. The boys his battle fodder. Now we try to take care of everyone. We grow crops, try to treat the sick. Try to give people hope" finishes Cheedo with a shrug. She watched Clarke's face pale during her explanation. Octavia looks at one of the young War Pups in the doorway. Cheedo shrugs again. It's their history, as grim as it sounds. They're trying to make a better life for themselves and everyone else. A big key to that had been Lexa's coalition.

* * *

 

Cheedo takes Clarke, Lexa, and Octavia on a tour of the Citadel. They look out at the people from atop the wall. Clarke can't read Lexa's face but she's reminded of the fact that the coalition had been to help all of her people. That included the other clans.

They're on their way down a side stair for the meeting with Furiosa when there is a commotion at the gates. Clarke spots Capable and Aden in the hall. Capable gestures for them to get back and Max lingers in a doorway. The massive doors open to reveal three warriors from the Ice Nation. Capable moves to stand in front of Aden. All trace of kindness has left her face and in its place is a mask.

"Your abrupt departure was noted, Capable of Sangedakru" says one of the warriors, standing at his full height and looking down at the red head. Capable isn't flustered in the slightest.

"You mean our temporary ambassador. Upon hearing that Heda had been injured, she felt it was important to come back and inform us of what had taken place."

"Which caused you to miss what happened after her death. Ontari of Azgeda has taken the throne."

"It was my understanding that a Conclave was to take place to decide the next Heda. Besides, I assumed King Roan was the leader of the Ice Nation now."

"In light of the chaos and failure at control that the previous Heda's rule has caused, the old traditions have been abandoned" growls the warrior, stepping into Capable's personal space. The two are practically nose to nose now.

"We are here for your army warriors. We are going to destroy Skaikru and then things shall return to how they once were and should be."

"Not without a vote. A unanimous decision of the coalition."

"As just stated, things are going back to how they once were. The coalition is no more. Your hesitance makes us question your loyalty." The warrior's gaze shifts towards Aden. "There are rumors that one of the Night bloods has been taken. Also reports of a car returning to the Citadel. Care to explain yourself?" The other warriors spread out a pace or two to surround Capable and Aden. Lexa and Clarke watch as Aden moves closer to Capable, his hand slowly grasping the knife concealed in his sleeve.

"This boy is my son, and if you are counting on any sort of alliance you will have your warriors stand down" growls Capable.

"A bit old, is he not?"

"Yes, because Immortan Joe was so courteous when it came to his breeding stock" replies Capable, crossing her arms. The warrior gives Aden a long look, taking in Capable and Aden's red hair, and then motions for the others to stand down. "Yes, we had a car return. As you know our Road Warrior often sets out on his own" says Capable with a nod over her shoulder towards Max. The warriors all take a few steps back at seeing him appear behind the Desert Clan's ambassador. "As to our loyalty, what are we exactly supposed to be loyal to now? You just said the coalition is no more so what is it that Ontari of Azgeda is ruling over?" The warrior opens his mouth to speak but Capable cuts him off. "Any other concerns or issues you will submit formally without this show of force or we shall see it as a threat and act of war. Be glad that it was me who you encountered first and not Furiosa." At that cue, Max moves forward along with a handful of War Boys to escort the Azgeda out of the city.

Once the doors have closed behind them and they've waited a few moments, Capable lets out a deep breath and lets her shoulders slump.

"Well at least we know what they're up to now" says Furiosa, emerging from a door way. "Glad they encountered you and not me? Really?" Capable rolls her eyes.

"Given that much stupidity all at once, you may have just shot them. I was tempted when they threatened Aden" answers Capable. Furiosa gives Aden a smile, but he seems to be in shock from coming face to face with the legendary Imperator Furiosa.

"They don't need your army to destroy Skaikru. I suspect the additional display of force is to threaten the other clans into submitting to Ontari's rule" says Lexa.

"I agree. Come let us discuss our options" replies Furiosa with a nod towards one of the rooms. Clarke shares a look with Octavia.

Things were moving faster than either of them had expected.


	6. State of Affairs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two clans meet for a discussion

The alliance between the Desert Clan and the Trikru had started shortly after Joe was killed. Word spread that Furiosa was now in charge and it was met mixed views from the other clans. Trikru had sent an army of five hundred strong. Furiosa had been still recovering from her wounds and was too tired to even consider a new battle. However, rather than a hostile force, an ambassador explained that the Trikru army was in place to protect them from attacks from other clans, and would remain there until the Desert Clan was more stabilized. It gave them time to recover and rebuild. When the formal offer of becoming part of the coalition was made, Furiosa appointed an eager Capable to act as their ambassador.

Still, seeing Heda, the leader of the twelve clans, for the first time, she was not what she was expecting. At her best guess, the Commander looked to be as old as Cheedo. She had faith in her though, despite her age. It wasn't just that the woman's actions spoke volumes, it was also the ones that followed her. Capable had explained who the young boy was. Furiosa hadn't missed the way he moved to protect Capable when the Ice Nation warriors surrounded them. Then there was Wanheda. The blonde girl that had fallen from the sky. Furiosa thinks the girl is lucky they fell in the middle of Trikru territory. All she'd ever known was dust and sand. She supposes it's the same regardless of where she landed. Out here everything hurts. Somehow though, the two clans who should be at odds with each other, have found love instead. It's hard to miss, the concern Wanheda shows for Lexa, helping her into a chair and making sure she doesn't strain her wound.

"So what are we dealing with here?" asks Furiosa.

"There were enough of my own people that were displeased with the way that I had been handling things. Combine that with the other clans who share that opinion, they are a sizable force. However, it will take time for the other clans to gather their armies. Roan is the rightful ruler of the Ice Nation, so most will side with him and follow his orders. Again, there will be those who don't agree and any warrior from Azgeda will be a force to be reckoned with" explains Lexa.

"What of your own army?" asks Capable. The Trikru army is a force of it's own.

"Skaikru voted on a new Chancellor and Pike was elected. He slaughtered the army of three hundred that Lex- Heda sent to protect them. There is now a blockade in place. I'd imagine there are those who are just waiting for Pike to do something so that they can avenge their fellow soldiers" adds a disheartened Clarke.  

"There is also the issue of our seeking refuge here. Evidently, you, and likely the other clans, are being watched. Our stay here will likely bring war to your door, and for that I apologize" says Lexa with a bow of her head.

"We agreed to an alliance and we plan to stand by it" argues Furiosa.

"Anyway, we can hold our own against the Ice Nation" adds Toast. "We have War Rigs and other vehicles ready in case of attack. Where the Ice warriors are very skilled, we fight with flame and bullets in addition to your more traditional weapons."

"While that is a comfort, unless we draw them out to have the battle here, I'm afraid we are still at a disadvantage. Your vehicles will have trouble in the forests and will be open to attack. As many War Boys as you have, I'm not willing to risk them all in such a way" replies Lexa. There's a collective sigh at the table.

"Well, how hard are they looking for you? I mean, aside from just asking if you had Aden, they're telling everyone you're dead" interjects Octavia.

Clarke suddenly sits up straight.

"Aden, what were you told? Where were you going when I grabbed you?" Aden shifts in his seat, all eyes on him.

"We were told our presence was requested by Heda. We were on the way to the throne room."

"You weren't told anything else? That Lexa was injured or dead?" asks Furiosa. Aden shakes his head.

"I didn't know until Clarke told me." Lexa inhales sharply. Clarke and Capable give her a worried glance. They're all wondering what has happened to the remaining six Night bloods left in Polis.

"What about Titus?" adds Clarke. Capable and Furiosa share a glance.

"Who's Titus?" asks Octavia.

"My most trusted advisor and the one who shot me" admits Lexa with a scowl.

* * *

Now that they know where things stand, they break to give themselves time to think of a plan. Both Capable and Clarke both also notice that while Lexa looks better, she still looks pale. Clarke escorts Lexa back to her room. Once there, Lexa kicks a stool across the room in frustration before sitting heavily on the bed. Clarke runs a hand through her hair. They're both frustrated. Octavia seems to sense this and gives a tentative knock on the door. Lexa lets out a long breath and looks towards the door. There stands Aden.

"Aden, come here. Sit, tell me about your journey across the sand. I slept through most of mine." Aden takes a seat in a chair and describes the seemingly endless dunes, the canyons, ruins from the old world. Clarke can practically see the gears turning in Lexa's head. Once he finishes, they wait in silence.

"I may have an idea...." announces Lexa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not liking this so far... I like the idea but it feels a bit stilted and rushed?? I may rewrite this later..... Maybe it's just this chapter....  
> Thoughts? Ideas???? Suggestions??? Leave a comment or message me on tumblr @littlesolo


	7. Bait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa presents a plan that Clarke isn't comfortable with.

Lexa goes on a walk with Aden (a short one she makes her promise) and Clarke flops onto the bed.

"So, how are things?" asks Octavia. Clarke leans her head up far enough to give Octavia a confused look. "Between you and Heda?"

"You mean Lexa." Octavia shrugs.

"I don't know her like you do, so to me she's still Heda. The one who abandoned us, banished Lincoln, started the blockade and kill order that goes with it.... it's kinda hard for me to look past that, Clarke." Although, while she says this, she can't but consider the other things she's seen. How Aden cried silently during the car ride as he came to terms with Lexa's death. How Lexa looked after the boy and he was eager to learn from her. How he responded to her out admiration and not out of fear. Then there was what Toast told her about Hed- Lexa helping them when other clans tried to attack. Perhaps there was more to her than Octavia first thought about the woman, but she still didn't completely trust her. Clarke seems to sense this and sighed.

"She makes me happy, Octavia." Octavia cocks an eyebrow at her. "I can... I can draw again, paint again. I've had no desire to for so long... the images in my head have been... I had no inspiration. All the.... the images in my head were of blood and bodies."

"And you go to Polis and suddenly you do. Clarke that's a change of scenery, not-"

"It's more than that. As much as the title Commander inspires fear, it also inspires respect. Her people love her, she takes time with the little ones, not just the Night bloods. It's what I hope for Arkadia and she was trying to help make that happen."

"Even it does happen, you won't be there to see it! Skaikru are your people and you left them!"

"And what makes you a Grounder? Your war paint and training? You started as Skaikru. For me... Arkadia holds too many memories for me."

"And Polis?" Clarke shakes her head.

"It's not the place, O. It's Lexa. She gives me hope. I feel... happy and for a while I wasn't sure I could feel that again." Clarke's half tempted to show Octavia her sketchbook but she isn't sure it will make her understand any better. It's full of sketches. Sketches of Lexa, the woman not the leader. Sketches of Aden, the boy not the young warrior and leader-to-be. Sketches of Octavia, not the warrior, but the girl, happy but also with this new confidence that being a Grounder has given her. Her mind used to be full of corpses, ash, fire, and so much blood. It bled into her drawings no matter how much she tried to block it. Octavia sighs and sits next to Clarke on the bed.

"I'll try and give her a chance."

* * *

They're moving at a slow pace due to Lexa's injury but Aden doesn't mind. He can tell Lexa is still deep in thought, so he waits.

"I'm in a bit of a predicament, Aden. I have a plan, but I am conflicted" explains Lexa. They're walking along the wall where Cheedo led her earlier.

"Does it have to do with Clarke?" asks Aden. Lexa smiles at him. He's always been able to read her better than most, even if it's no secret how much Clarke means to her.

"No. It has to with you. I don't want any harm to come to you.  If things play out as I think they will, no harm will, but there's still a chance. I'm not entire comfortable with even a chance though." Lexa's brow furrows as she continues to think. She's come up with plan after plan in her mind and dismissed them all since they wouldn't work. This is the only strategy she's come up with that stands a chance of success with minimal casualties on their end.

"Shouldn't you be discussing this with Clarke?" asks Aden.

"While I do value her council, and probably will later, this effects you more than it does her" explains Lexa. Aden clasps his hands behind his back, much like Lexa often does and probably would if it didn't pull at her side.

"If it will help bring peace and you back to your rightful place as Heda, then I want to help."

* * *

Lexa wanted to run her plan by Clarke first before presenting it before the others. A wise decision since she'd rather avoid having this argument in front of them.

"No."

"Clarke-."

"No!"

Octavia and Aden look on from the other side of the small room. Octavia bites her lip as she watches, trying to keep from smiling. Both women are stubborn, so there's really no telling how this conversation will go.

"He's a kid, Lexa! And I know he means a lot to you-" argues Clarke. Octavia looks down at Aden who is sitting next to her, watching the other two. His thumbs tap up and down the fingers of his hands nervously.

"Which is why I will do everything I can to make sure he remains safe and out of harms way!" counters Lexa. She heaves a tired sigh and Clarke watches her with concern as she carefully lowers herself to sit on the bed. "If I could come up with something else, I would."

Clarke rubs the space above her nose in an attempt to ward off a headache. She looks over at Aden. In her mind, she can't help but picture him off having fun. Not worrying about all the pressures that came with being Heda. Except, she knows that wasn't ever going to be his life. She'd brought him here hoping to give him that chance, but it's not something he'd know how to do. With Lexa, she sees a playful side come out every so often, and she's seen it with Aden once or twice when he plays during the rare breaks between training. But she also knows that even if he were to stay here, if Lexa had been dead and this was the only place he could remain safe, he would find a way to help. He would offer to train War Boys or act as an advisor to Capable on matters from Polis. Clarke sighs and gives in.

* * *

When the others are gathered around the table again, this time including Max, Lexa explains her plan.

"We use Aden as bait." The statement gives both Capable and Furiosa pause. The others seem a bit nervous as well. Clarke watches their faces. "We let word spread that he is in fact here, which will have Ontari raising what army she has to come and retrieve him. He's the only one who poses a true threat to her rule. It will take time for Roan to return to Polis, in fact he's probably only just arrived back in Azgeda territory. In the time it will take him to return, Ontari will have gained support, enough to question his rule. Ontari will likely cite that he has been in Polis too long as a captive to be objective and point to his siding with me as an example. Overthrowing him won't be too hard after that, especially if she already has others on her side."

"Making Aden a key concern" agrees Furiosa.

"I don't want him in any actual danger. He would remain safe here, but it would be enough to draw them out here in pursuit of him for battle. Aden told me of his journey here with your Road Warrior. We use the canyons and old stations as various points to box them in. It's a safe distance from both Trikru territory and the Citadel."

"And would also eliminate most of the opposing force she would have had waiting for you in Polis if you simply returned" says Capable, following Lexa's plan.

"If we're lucky they will also pull forces from the blockade at Arkadia, once again giving us a chance for peace once all of this is over" finishes Lexa, leaning back in her chair. Her exhaustion is evident.

"Wait, you ordered the army to be there and now you're hoping that she'll take them away?" interjects Octavia with a frown. "Then what was the point?"

"The point of the blockade was to prevent further escalation. Ontari will most likely use their presence as a show of force which will end with her wiping out Skaikru to dissuade any clans from questioning her." Octavia takes that in. The others seem to be doing the same. It is their best chance, but they're still hesitant.

"I want to help" injects Aden, standing from his seat next to Clarke. "The Trikru need Lexa as Heda and so do the twelve clans."

"I'm inclined to agree. Toast? Let's go down and see which vehicles are ready and which are still on standby. I want all those that are ready to be inspected..." starts Furiosa as she and Toast leave to start preparations. Octavia leaves with them to lend a hand if she can. Clarke reaches over and ruffles Aden's hair. She gives him a smile that she hopes hides her nervousness. She remembers how it had taken a full week to get him to call her Clarke instead of Wanheda.

"It'll work, Clarke" he says confidently. She looks over at Lexa who gives her a tired smile. She really hopes they're right.


	8. Consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All actions have consequences

Capable is pouring over maps in the War Room with some of the others. The room usually provides her with a sense of comfort. It's full of maps and texts containing everything they know about the other clans and their territories. For so long they had thought the entire world had gone sour. That there was nothing but sand and ruin as far as the eye could see or wheels could take you. Then the Trikru had appeared. It wasn't even that they had come as an army. It was the discovery that there were other people in the world, other nations. Every time she returned from Polis, she would write down everything she had learned into one of the books. However, this was the first time the War Room had ever been used for the purpose of war since Joe's rule.

"What will we be up against in this terrain?" asks Lexa from a chair next to the table. She had been adamant that she part of the planning process but both Capable and Clarke could see how the day was taking it's toll on her. After attempting a futile argument with the two healers, it was agreed that she could join them but only if she stayed in the chair.

"Sandstorms mostly. In terms of other enemies, a few packs of buzzards may appear" answers Capable.

"Birds?" asks a confused Aden, from his spot between Lexa and Clarke. Capable gives him a smile. The boy is clearly eager to learn everything he can.

"Not in this case. Here we mean scavengers. They attack cars and convoys with spikes and buzz saws, aiming for wheels and legs. They're after anything they can use or trade. If they attack we can handle them but they will attack both sides of the battle. The tricky part is knowing where they'll appear. They come out of tunnels beneath the sand and use both cars and bikes in their attacks." Clarke takes a deep breath. This battle won't be easy and more and more obstacles keep popping up. She looks over to Lexa and sees another.

"You plan to be out there with them, don't you?" Aden shifts uncomfortably on his feet and Capable looks between the two women.

"My place as Commander is among the fighting."

"You're still healing!" Lexa rubs at her temples.

"When the time comes we will reevaluate the situation" compromises Lexa. "What about getting the word out about Aden?"

"It's spreading" assures Capable with a nod. It's a tricky thing. One would like to think that their people are all loyal, but in this instance they need them not to be. Word was spread through out the market. Now they were relying on the greed of those that traded with the Buzzards and other scavengers. Scavengers tended to trade with anyone for anything of value, including information.

"What of you soldiers? Are they up for fighting someone else's battle?" Capable can't help the sadness that fills her. Joe had molded their minds for too long and it was hard to make them understand that their lives could be more than War Boys.

"They see battle as an honor. Nothing would please them more than to arrive at Valhalla having fallen in battle."

"I'm sorry, Valhalla?" asks Aden.

"The afterlife that Immortan Joe promised them. I'm not entirely sure how it works though since he also told them that they live, die, and live again" explains Capable with a shake of her head. It would seem that reincarnation was a belief shared by other nations as well. Clarke wonders if Immortan Joe got the notion from another clan.

They all speak of war so casually, thinks Clarke, even Aden. They've all been at this much longer than she has and she feels she's been at it longer than anyone should have to. Capable and her sisters, fighting to keep each other sane under Joe's control and waiting for a chance at freedom. Even when that chance came, their fight hadn't been over and they had casualties. She thinks of Lexa, back at Mount Weather, keeping her people safe by for once deciding not to fight. Clarke had been angry at her for so long. Mainly because she thought she understood Lexa's actions. Had their positions been reversed, she would have done the same. Not many people understand that. She feels she understands even better now. Lexa's people aren't limited to the Trikru. Had the mountain been full of War Boys, she would have made the same decision. She looks after and protects her people.

A War Pup knocks on the door to tell Capable that the War Rig has passed inspection. Clarke can't help but think that they look like death. White paint and black pants. Some bear scars from previous battle they were lucky enough to return from. Others have markings etched into their skin. Her eyes are drawn to the tumors and other obvious ailments. The only comfort any of them have is the notion that they are awaited in Vahalla. She had seen them, lots of them at once and her heart couldn't help but ache. So many of them ill and nothing could be done to help them. Worse yet, that they were all used to such a existence. One of constant pain. She thinks over of what she'd once told Lexa. Life should be about more than just surviving. She's brought out of her thoughts when Capable suggests they all turn in for the night.

* * *

They find out that the first part of their plan was successful two days later.

A delivery is made by the same Azgeda warriors that had come before, but this time they bring a message.

"All decisions have consequences."

The box is then handed to Capable and they leave. Clarke can feel Lexa tense beside her.

"Aden, go back to your quarters" growls Lexa.

"Heda-"

"GO!"

Cheedo looks over her shoulder at them as she escorts him away. Clarke isn't sure what to do but Lexa seems on edge and she's getting an uneasy feeling in her stomach. There's something about the box.  She remembers how Lexa had backed away from the box Emerson had been in.  She had expected...

Capable waits until they're sure Aden gone before opening the box. Inside is a bag and Clarke watches Lexa pale and swallow. She takes Lexa's hand only to have hers squeezed in an iron grip. Setting the box down, Capable opens the bag over it.

Two heads tumble from the bag.

Octavia's eyes widen and she gasps. Clarke blinks in shock and when she looks closer she realizes they are the heads of two other Night bloods. Lexa drops her hand and walks towards their room. Clarke watches as Lexa tries to hold back her tears, her shoulders shaking with the effort.

If Clarke hadn't be sure about this before, she was now. Capable doesn't know what's going on and Furiosa steps closer along with Max. Toast and Dag look like they can't believe what they're seeing.

"They're two of the other six Night bloods. How far behind do you think the army will be?" asks Clarke, trying to shove the bile back down her throat.

"Not far. We have two more days at most" answers Max. He offers to go out and stay on patrol, and report back if he sees anything, but Clarke isn't listening. She's going after Lexa.

* * *

"Lexa?" asks Clarke as she slowly pushes the door open. This time the stool along with the chairs, packs, and anything else has been thrown across the room.

"They trusted me" growls Lexa.

"Lexa I'm so sorry..."

"They trusted me to keep them safe! Instead I left and they were _slaughtered_!" yells Lexa running her hands through her hair. Clarke isn't sure what to do. She can't tell if she should hug Lexa or not. "I was supposed to protect them, Clarke. Like I was supposed to protect Costia. I couldn't even protect myself, and now they're dead" says Lexa as she collapses on the bed, her voice breaking. "How can I hope to keep you safe?"

"Hey. Wait a minute. Let me worry about me, I can handle myself. Lately I haven't had to though since we've been looking after each other. We help each other, that's how this works. Titus? He was a wild card. Neither of us saw that coming-"

"No, I knew he disliked you, I should have sensed how much and that he would-."

"It doesn't matter. What's done is done and all we can do is move on. Now, we already have a plan on how to do that. We will make things right. We will give them a proper burial" assures Clarke as she pulls Lexa to her. Lexa sobs and Clarke runs her hands down her back.

It would appear there were no rules when it came to Ontari. Clarke plans to stay close to Lexa. She can't bear to lose her again and she's will to bet Ontari will stop at nothing to make that happen.


	9. Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aden and Clarke prepare for battle

Aden knows something significant has happened, but no one will tell him exactly what. He's noticed that Octavia has been keeping an eye on him. She had before, but ever since the box had been delivered, if he wasn't with Lexa, Clarke, or one of the Sisters, Octavia was with him.

Any free time he had he spent between the vehicles and the garden area. Octavia finds him this time beneath one of the vehicles with about six enthusiastic War Boys explaining things to him all at one. Somehow, he manages to gather a rough understanding of how things work (with additional help from Octavia later) and even manages to squeeze in a question every so often. Octavia grins as he takes it all in, his desert style clothes now sporting various stains from oil, grease, and rust. She spots his notebook off to the side and sets it with the rest of his things. Over in the corner she spots Clarke deep in discussion with the normally silent Road Warrior.

She watches Lexa approach and watch Aden for a few moments before calling him. Aden pushes himself out from under the vehicle and grabs his things before trailing after Lexa. Octavia follows but she's not the only one. A bunch of War Pups follow, as well as Clarke.

Every day, Lexa makes sure to keep up Aden's combat training. Octavia has been his main sparring partner but he's not the only one training. Clarke has been working hard as well. It's a tricky process since Lexa is still healing and neither Clarke or Capable will let her spar very much. Max offers to help a bit, and in all honesty, Clarke would rather face Lexa and Indra at the same time. While she catches her breath, she watches Aden move quickly and block and thrust with rod against Octavia. So far he's been very skilled with every weapon handed to him, which doesn't really come as a surprise since Lexa helped train him personally. Toast has been training him how to shoot a gun as well. He was a bit apprehensive at first, but Lexa encouraged him.

"This is a battle much different from what we're used to and you may have to rely on new methods" she explains.

Clarke let's out a deep breath and braces herself again. Max knows she can use a gun, so he focuses more on close combat. So far, it has resulted in Clarke falling on her ass a lot. Max's style is quick and efficient and he has a lot of force behind his blows. He told her that he was a cop once upon a time, and uses his training.

"Mm, you have medical training" says Max in his rough voice after knocking her down again. Clarke pushes herself up into a sitting position and nods. "Use it.  Weak points" he grunts, pointing to various areas on his body. The neck, center of the abdomen, groin, center of the chest. behind and side of the knee. Clarke nods and starts again. In between breaks with Aden, Octavia watches Lexa observe Clarke and Max. She can tell, she's itching to spar as well, but a glare from both healers has her staying on the sidelines. Capable knows that she has to train some, and allows her to do some, but only after stretching first. Max takes time out to show Lexa how to fire a number of weapons as well.  Both Clarke and Capable pretend they aren't aware of Lexa sparring with Max at other times.  

This is how they tend to spend part of the morning. Come the afternoon, Lexa goes for walks with Aden to discuss things. It makes Clarke uneasy every time they wander off. Octavia cocks her head at her.

"In case Lexa dies in battle, she's prepping Aden to take her place" explains Clarke. She's talked with Max to try and figure out what the best place for her would be in the fight. Octavia and Clarke catch the tale end of one of Lexa's talks with Aden when they go to get them for evening meal.

"You are very skilled in combat and would do well in battle, but should things look bad, I want you to run Aden." The boy frowns and clasps his hands behind his back.

"I'm not a coward. I'm not going to run" he replies firmly. Lexa shifts on her foot quickly and is standing in front of him.

"It's not about being brave, Aden. You cannot rule if you have fallen, and that leaves little hope for Polis and the coalition." Aden nods, accepting this, but Clarke can see him still forming questions. Clarke wonders how old he is. Maybe fourteen, fifteen at most? It's a lot for someone so young. She wonders how young Lexa was.

* * *

At night things are calmer. Clarke curls into Lexa's mostly healed side and they lay together. They don't think about the upcoming battle. Don't consider that neither of them may come back from this. As many weapons as the Desert Clan has, Clarke can't help but think back to when Lexa fought Roan. How that had been just one of the Ice warriors. Lexa had held her own, but while she's mostly healed, how many could she take on at once.

"You are thinking far too loudly to get any rest Clarke" murmurs Lexa.

"Sorry, I just can't help worrying" answers Clarke reaching over to play with Lexa's fingers. Lexa had wanted to spend the evening with Clarke in more... energetic activities, but Clarke had said absolutely not due to her injury. She didn't want her straining it and having it pain her when it came time to fight. Lexa finds cuddling with her though to be just as comforting though. At least that's until she feels Clarke's tears against her shoulder.

"What's wrong?"

"The last time we were like this.... you were.... you were nearly killed a few hours later."

"I believe the key word there is nearly" says Lexa but Clarke hits her arm.

"It's not funny"

"No, but it's still a possibility. I worry too you know" Clarke moves her head to look up at her. "This is one of the few battles where I have not had Indra by my side. Where the only Grounder I have with me is Octavia. But I trust Furiosa and her people. I believe we will win this fight." Clarke snuggles down further into her side. She thinks they'll win too, but for her, it won't really count as winning unless Lexa is alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will probably be one more chapter before the battle. It will include more Clexa moments. There was supposed to be more here but it's late and I'm tired.


	10. Lingering Concerns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa has thoughts and questions that won't let her be

She never used to worry this much. She blames it on Clarke. Clarke, who is currently tucked into her side and is trying to nuzzle even closer. Lexa knows that Clarke feels guilty about her being shot, but all that Lexa can think about is the fact that the bullet had been intended Clarke. The blonde in question mumbles something in her sleep and presses even closer, tightening her hold on her waist. She carefully eases herself out from under her and rubs her fingers up and down Clarke's back to lull her into a deeper sleep. Clarke grumbles something and pulls Lexa's pillow to her chest, making Lexa smile.

She checks in on Aden before going on down to find Max. Max has been helping her learn the various weapons, but what she needs is a good sparring session. When she reaches Max in the sparring area, Max looks at her over his shoulder, brandishing a crude curved metal blade. He cocks an eyebrow at her and she picks up a steel rod and nods. He comes at her with everything he's got and Lexa grins. It's refreshing for once. Someone not afraid to strike due to her title and who gives her a challenge. She ends up bracing herself against falling more than once and it's thrilling. For the first time since she was shot, she feels back in control. While she was worried that her skill wouldn't be the same, her instincts are sharp and she doesn't falter. Max makes her switch weapons every so often and pushes her range of motion and challenges her endurance. She hasn't felt like this since she was training with Anya.

* * *

After the sparring most of the morning, Max heads off to do some scouting. They have at least another day if not two since Azgeda won't be arriving in vehicles. A journey across the sand is no easy feat on foot, even for an army, but Max would rather have them be prepared.

Lexa changes her clothes and goes off in search of Capable. While the sparring had helped clear her mind, there were still concerns that wouldn't leave her mind. She finds the red haired healer and ambassador with Clarke and Aden.

She smiles as she sees both Clarke and Aden laugh and then moves on down the hallway. She is in search of council and information, but her questions for Capable can wait. Her main concern is one that only a fellow Commander may be able to answer. She finds Furiosa in the War Room. She admires the leader of the desert people and finds her impressive. It's not the woman's height, mostly shaved head, or metal arm that strikes her though. It's the way her people trust her. They love her and would follow her anywhere. She's ushering in a new era for her people. An age of hope. It was what Lexa had thought she'd been doing in Polis.

She shakes herself from her thoughts to find Furiosa staring back at her. She vaguely wonders how long she'd been standing there as she moves to sit at the table.

"Nervous about the days to come?" asks Furiosa.

"It it not my first time on the battlefield, but this battle is different from the others" admits Lexa. Furiosa leans forward and clasps her hands in front of her. "Before my... near death... I used to have the spirit of past Commanders. They would speak to me in my dreams.... I am not sure of their impact on me, but I feel alone and unsure without them." Lexa's brow furrows in frustration. "I question all my actions."

"Well, you must know that while we have faith in you, I would not commit myself and my people to a battle I didn't feel we could win. Max and I both find your battle plan sound" reassures Furiosa. "Whatever doubts you have, are normal before battle. The spirits? View them as advisors. That's all they are. Your thoughts are your own" says Furiosa firmly. Lexa lets out a shaky breath but nods. It's what she needed to hear. She needed to hear the words from someone that didn't share Trikru beliefs. Her own advisors... well they either don't believe in her, or are dead.  

* * *

Lexa walks back down the hallway in search of Capable. She can't help but wonder who she is now, without the spirits to guide her. She knows to a certain extent this is who she truly is. Clarke loves her still, she still has Aden, the Desert People still look to her and trust her. She takes another deep breath. There is so much she questions now. Not just in terms of herself, but her decisions. She had led with her head and not her heart but how much had actually come from her own mind?  She remembers her nightmare. The past Commanders screaming at her. Maybe they had been nothing but advisors. She tries to think of what she had done before they were given to her. Aden. She had taken care of Aden. Now he stands to be one of the wisest Commanders, and able to unite the clans should she not live through this. She nods to herself, confident now that she is more than the implant ever gave her. Her love for Aden, her love for Clarke, her love for the people of Trikru and all those that were part of the coalition, that is all her. There is one last thing she must know however. She finds Capable with Clarke, Aden, and Octavia, all eating and laughing at something.

"Lexa, come join us!" calls Capable. She smiles and makes her way over, taking a seat next to Aden. A plate is set in front of her and while she eats, she watches the others, all relaxed for once. It doesn't take long for Clarke to notice that something is on her mind. The blonde is giving her looks, as if to ask what's wrong, but Lexa just shakes her head. A few War Pups come and ask if Aden can play with them for a while and Lexa nods. As important as the upcoming battle is, it won't help him if he's too stressed to think clearly. Then there's the fact that focusing on it hasn't exactly helped her any.

"Capable, I hate to spoil things, but there is a question that I've been to ask you." Capable takes a sip from her drink and raises her eyebrows in question.

"What... what was it that caused the clans to question me?" Clarke and Octavia exchange a look and then turn their attention towards the ambassador.

"I can't speak for the other clans, but for me, it was the Ice Nation. They became a part of the coalition, despite what Queen Nia had done to you. It seemed... unwise to add a thirteenth clan, one who was still at odds with you, without having dealt with her first. Admittedly, I did not see a way for you to deal with it either. But then you fought against Roan, even though everyone else except for Clarke had lost faith in you. Not only that, but you got rid of Nia as well. After that, I had no reason to question your leadership. You made things right" explains Capable. It puts Lexa's lingering worries that the other clans thought as Titus did to rest. Octavia nudges Clarke's elbow, this being the first time she's heard of any of this. Clarke shakes her head.

"I must also ask you, all of you, for a favor" starts Lexa. "Aden..."

"I give my word that I will keep him safe" interjects Capable. Clarke and Octavia nod and give their word as well.

"He means a lot to you" states Octavia.

"He and I both lost our parents in one of the old battles. However, I still had Anya and not long after that, I was discovered to be a Night blood" explains Lexa with a shrug. "He is like a younger sibling to me."

* * *

 

Clarke and Octavia leave the meal hall as Capable and Lexa continue to talk. Clarke finds Aden waiting just outside the door. She's about to say something to him when he grabs her wrist and pulls her after him. She and Octavia share a look of confusion but follow him until they're a safe distance away from where Lexa is.

"You're going to be in the battle too aren't you?" he asks softly. Clarke looks Octavia before answering.

"Yes. I want to help if I can..." She trails off as Aden runs a hand through his hair.

"I don't want to be Heda. Lexa needs to be Heda. Peace, uniting the clans, that is her legacy. But if I am to be the next Heda, I will need you to see her legacy through."

"Aden... You don't need me -"

"I do! You make Lexa stronger! You help her to move past old traditions and towards peace. I can't do this on my own. I... I can't loose you both" murmurs Aden, look at the ground and shifting from foot to foot. Clarke looks at him and never before has he seemed like the young boy he is more than now.

"I won't be out there alone, you know. These War Boys know what they're doing and I'll be in one of the vehicles." Aden looks over to Octavia. 

"Hey Clarke, knows what she's doing. You said you and Lexa were helping to train her in Polis. Here she's been training with Max. It'll be fine" says Octavia. Clarke knows it didn't have the desired effect due to the worried look still on Aden's face.

"I'll be careful, Aden. I promise" says Clarke and he nods before shuffling away.

* * *

Lexa is reading one of the Sister's books while Clarke sketches her when Cheedo comes rushing in.

"We have news" she pants.

Clarke and Lexa share a look and follow her to the main hall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not entirely happy with this but I want to move on. Battle preparation and the battle coming up
> 
> Comments? Thoughts? Ideas??


	11. A Message and a Lull

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Desert Clan receives yet another message and experience a calm before the storm.

Max enters the hall through the large doors and juts a thumb over his shoulder.

"Messengers."

Clarke and Octavia wait with Aden behind Capable and Lexa, but rush forward when they see Lincoln and Raven trudge in. Clarke pulls Raven into a hug while Octavia does the same to Lincoln.

"Glad to see you two are still alive" says a tired but relieved Raven. Clarke pulls back and takes them both in, both of them look worn and weary and she motions towards Capable. Lincoln looks about to wave away her concern, but Clarke cuts him off.

"Don't argue." He sighs and smiles, following the red headed healer with Octavia helping to support his weight.

"What news do you bring?" asks Lexa. As happy as she is for Clarke that her friends are okay, Ontari wouldn't allow them to leave unless it was to deliver another threat.

"Ontari offered Pike a deal. If they help fight against you, she promised to let them live" answers Raven as she looks between Lexa and Furiosa. Talk about imposing figures.

"A false promise. She's simply hoping to reduce Skaikru numbers. The ones that don't die in battle will be weakened or won't put up much of a fight when she goes to wipe them out. What of Indra, Kane, and Doctor Griffin?" continues Lexa.

"Confined. So were Lincoln and I, but I guess they figured with my leg and everything they put Lincoln through, they figured we'd be less of a threat and better messengers" explains Raven with a shrug. She doesn't miss how Lexa scoffs at the notion that they'd be less of a threat, or how Clarke smirks at her reaction.

If she'd been paying closer attention to the two of them, she would have taken the opportunity to make Clarke blush, the feelings the two have for each other obvious. Instead, her focus is on Furiosa's metal arm, wondering how it works, and if she can construct a better brace.

"Means more guns and vehicles" grunts Max, startling Raven. Aside from the words "get in" it's the first full sentence she's heard him say.

"It may mean a change in tactics, but the plan remains the same" announces Furiosa with a nod to Lexa. "Can you give us an idea of what we're up against when it comes to their vehicles?" Raven gives Clarke a look, who nods to let her know it's okay.

"Sure."

* * *

Lincoln made a small error as he left the infirmary. He'd been walking with Octavia and Capable when a ball rolled over and bumped his boot. He reached down and threw it back towards the waiting War Boys. The ball sailed through the air in a perfect arc, and land perfectly in the crate used to score goals. There was absolute silence for a moment. Capable sighs and pulls Octavia towards her. Then there is a practically deafening cheer before the War Boys and Pups swarm Lincoln, dragging him away and arguing who's team he's on.

"Be careful with him! He's still healing!" shouts Capable, but it's doubtful that she is heard. Especially with Octavia laughing loudly beside her.

* * *

After Raven had sketched out blue prints for Skaikru's armored vehicles, Aden takes her down to the garage area. Clarke knows that there's little hope of pulling her away anytime soon, it's practically her dream work area. Clarke watches Lincoln play with the War Pups, the War Boys off with Raven, eager to show everything they know. Max has everyone else working to outfit the cars with what they'll need against the mounted guns on the Skaikru vehicles.

Clarke tries to not feel nervous. As prepared as they were trying to be, Clarke knows that as experienced as the War Boys are at this, the Skaikru vehicles are better armored than they could ever hope to be. Lexa doesn't seemed to be worried though after various discussions with Max. Against Ice Warriors, they're pretty solid but Clarke can't help but worry. To distract herself she goes to look for Lexa. She finds her with Aden sitting at her side, deep in discussion about something that, for once, doesn't seem duty related. Both Lexa and Aden are smiling at each other. Clarke takes the opportunity to sketch out the scene. She tries to think that she's just capturing a moment rather than preserving their faces in case they don't return.

Flipping through her pages, she takes a look at the others she's done while she's been here. She's drawn all of the Sisters and Furiosa. She's helped Aden document various plants they can try and grow back in Trikru forests or more uses for the plants they have. The Dag had patiently answered every question he had while she fed her baby girl. Clarke has sketches of her too. It's the first baby she's seen in a while. The little girl is perfect in every way, her little giggles sounding like music.

She's finished her sketch of Lexa and Aden and is doing one of the Citadel when she feels Lexa's hands on her shoulders.

"Hey. I didn't want to interrupt the two of you" says Clarke, leaning back further into Lexa, noticing that Aden is gone.  

"You wouldn't have been interrupting. Aden has taken quite a shine to you. You might have even had better answers for his questions."

"Oh?"

"He wants to know what will happen when this conflict is over. Will you return to Polis."

"What did you tell him?"

"That I had no answer, only you knew." Clarke appreciates how Lexa explains things. There's no pressure for an answer like there normally would be. Lexa is simply telling her what Aden asked.

Clarke pulls Lexa down into the chair and scoots forward so that she can fit behind her. She smiles as she feels Lexa's lips against the side of her neck and turns to give her better access. She turns to meet Lexa's lips, her hands sliding up Lexa's sides when someone bursts through the door.

"Whoa!  Um, just wanted you two to come and see the progress we've made on the vehicles and try to figure out where you guys will be. I see you're busy though." The door slams shut and Clarke rests her head against Lexa's shoulder and lets out a slow breath that makes Lexa shiver. Of course. Raven just had to interrupt the one free moment they've have to themselves. Lexa is doing her best not to laugh but Clarke can feel her shaking. She sighs.

"We should head on down before someone else -"

"Bursts in?" growls Clarke against Lexa's throat.

"- comes looking for us" groans Lexa as she leans back. Clarke nipping at her jaw is almost too tempting but they have to be ready.

The time table has been moved up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Figuring out how the battle will play out. 
> 
> Yes, Raven will be driving something. I mean, c'mon, she has to!


	12. The Battle Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle in desert begins while another unexpended one begins elsewhere.

The sun against this much sand is almost blinding. Raven sits in the driver's seat of a newly outfitted pursuit vehicle. Her knee bobs up and down with nervous energy and it's driving Octavia to distraction. They sit behind the ruins of an old fuel station, waiting, not knowing what to expect.

Furiosa had remained in the Citadel and promised to look after Aden, allowing Octavia to join the battle. With the deal that Ontari had offered Pike, she knew there was a good chance Bellamy would be in one of the vehicles they were up against. Clarke had said that those fighting from Arkadia had clearly chosen their side when Capable brought up this point. Octavia wishes she could see things this clearly. It almost is that black and white to her after seeing what they'd done to Lincoln, but Bellamy is her brother. She almost doesn't recognize him anymore.

It had taken her a while to see the Lexa that Clarke did, but now she does. The betrayal, as much as it had hurt, had been in the best interest of her people. Lexa is more than just the ruthless leader that she'd thought she was. She's always looked up to Indra, and should have known that it would take more than just a title to inspire such loyalty. Then there's the fact that Lexa had been in a battle to the death due to her defense of Skaikru and didn't say anything about it. Had Octavia risked her life for them, it would be the first thing she'd mention, but she'd only heard of it when Capable had mentioned it in passing. It had taken a lot, admittedly due to her own stubbornness, but her view had changed. But her brother, despite what he knew about Lincoln and what Clarke had told him, wouldn't listen.

He sees it as a battle against the Grounders for "their" land, as if they had some claim to it in the first place. As if the Grounders hadn't been living on it for years. Seeing the Desert People had helped Octavia understand. None of the clans had had an easy go of things, some were still struggling.

* * *

While she and Raven sit in the cab, three War Boys sit in the back. She isn't sure how they'll stay one once they're moving, part of an unexpected second wave, but Toast told them not to worry. Lexa and Lincoln are in another vehicle and Clarke in yet another. Octavia had expected the two to stick together, but Lexa had pointed out that she wouldn't be able to focus if she was constantly worrying about Clarke. Max is there too in his own vehicle, armed to the teeth.

There are ten vehicles, counting the ones hidden, and a sort of nervous energy connecting them all. Clarke is slouched in the passenger seat of the War Rig when they hear the sound of approaching engines. She bolts upright and looks at the War Boy in the driver's seat next to her.

"Oh what a lovely day!" he says in excitement. Clarke double checks her weapon for the millionth time. She tenses as four of Arkadia's armored vehicles come into view, two in front and two behind flanking the sides. Horses and men follow in a wave behind them. The vehicles are practically tanks and the mounted guns don't fire until they're in range. The way the black steel gleams in the sun makes her nervous but the War Boys are fearless. Carrying shields made of car doors, they ride out on their vehicles to meet them.

She watches as bullets bounce off the shields and one of the War Boys throws a thunder stick that takes care of the mounted gun with an explosion and burst of flame. The vehicle stalls with smoke flooding the hood. The other armored vehicle goes to assist, the explosives doing little in terms of damage against it's sides. Two War Boys launch themselves at the back of the vehicle, hanging on to the rear handles and feet on the bumper. They sway as the vehicle tries to shake them off, but they hold firm. The War Boys still on the pursuit vehicles toss them spears fashioned from crowbars and they make short work of prying the panels covering the windows.

As the warriors on horseback bare down on them, Clarke swallows and nods to her driver and looks over at Lexa's vehicle which also moves to join in the fray. That's when the sound of motor bikes hits her ears. She whips her head around to see the Buzzards Capable had spoken of and they're coming over the dunes fast.

* * *

Raven turns at the sound of bikes and gets them moving. They're coming right at them, forcing their vehicle out ahead of schedule.

"Shit!" yells Octavia as one of the wrapped riders launches a saw blade and sharpened bike gears at them from what looks like a crossbow. One of them makes it through the window and embeds itself just above Octavia's head. One of the War Boys takes care of him by hurling one of the saw blades back at him. Two of the other riders toss grenades at them, but the War Boys turn and let them bounce off their shields and back towards the throwers. Octavia will have to thank Lexa for the idea of shoulder straps to hold the shields in place later. Other bikes go around them and Octavia tries to take a few of out as they go by. She's just wondering why they aren't stopping to attack when their vehicle gives a horrible lurch.

They're stuck in a sand pit. Fuck!!

"Get us out of here!" yells Octavia as she tries to hold the Buzzards off. They've lost a War Boy if the scream of "Witness!" was any indication.

"I'm _trying_!" growls Raven as she shifts and tries to swerve out of it. They're still stuck when Octavia sees it. A Buzzard truck with an arm with circular saws mounted on it. Raven and Octavia scream and do their best to duck and scoot away when the blades start on the passenger side door, sending sparks everywhere. Both point their guns towards the door but neither can get a clear shot. That's when their vehicle is rammed from the side and there's the sound of boots on their roof.

"Hydraulics! Hydraulics!" shouts a War Boy grenades are thrown at the arm. Raven guns the motor and this time she's able to get traction, the knock having freed them from the pit.

* * *

Clarke knew the Ice Warriors were fierce from her brief encounters with Roan and Nia, but warriors approaching on horseback don't seem afraid of the vehicles. Clarke launches the wheel spikes by pulling a hook from on the roof of the cap. They'll have to be careful where they drive, but the spikes will take out horses just as well as they would wheels. Some of the riders manage to avoid them but various horses stumble and fall while she takes out what warriors she can.

* * *

Lexa and Lincoln are doing what they can but some of Pike's brutes somehow got control of one of the Pole Cat vehicles. She's pulled from the vehicle as she struggles with the attacker attached to the pole. Lincoln tosses her a rifle and she manages to get her hand around the barrel. She brings it around and swings it like a mace at her attacker's head as she grabs their waist in an iron grip. Once he's unconscious, she slings the gun over her arm and uses her knife to cut them free of the harness. They fall to the ground and while Lexa uses the warrior to cushion her fall, it still knocks the wind out of her. When she looks up, one of the armored vehicles is revving right at her. Pulling the rifle from her shoulder, she shoots out the engine block, just like Max taught her, with three shots. Then she's back on her feet with her swords drawn as the Ice Warrior approach. She's swirling and taking out riders as her vehicle drives up from behind with Lincoln throwing spears at the riders. It pulls at her wound as she moves but she ignores the faint pain.  As one falls from their horse, Lexa grabs the reigns and pulls herself up onto the horse and leaps from the saddle back towards the cab where Lincoln grabs her arm and helps her inside.

* * *

The War Boys yell as they attack, using bombs and a mounted flame thrower in addition to their improvised weapons. Their brief training from Octavia, Lincoln, Lexa is put to good use. They move abut like acrobats in that even when they tumble and fall, they spring to their feet again.

Clarke is trying to reload her gun when a warrior on horseback opens her door and pulls her from the cab as another does the same from the other side. She could feel the hands of one of the War Boys trying to get a grip on her legs and ankles, but it all happens fast and she finds herself thrown across the sand and her gun wrenched from her grip. She's just gotten to her feet when sees the biker coming at her and starting to raise his gun. Suddenly Max side swipes him with his car. The car continues in a spin, Max kicking the passenger door open, and Clarke finds herself flung into the passenger seat before the door swings shut from the momentum. Max tosses her a shot gun and rights the vehicle, gunning it towards more of the riders. Clarke watches as Lexa and Lincoln throw thunder sticks at targeted riders. Generals, she realizes, and others in charge. Without someone giving orders, the Ice Warriors and Arkadia fighters break formation, struggling to fight off the Buzzards in addition to the War Boys. The car rumbles across the sand and Clarke tries to put out of her mind that they're rolling over bodies.  She braces the shot gun and fires.  

* * *

Raven and Octavia watch as a War Boy launches himself towards the hood of an Arkadia vehicle screaming " _WITNESS!_ " He falls from a hail of bullets but his thunder stick strikes true and takes the mounted gun. As War Boys take out the tires, Raven spins their car around and rams the right side of their front end against the driver side door. She can see the driver scrambling, but Octavia already has her gun ready.

"Don't try it Bell."

She watches his face go from shock to anger as he sees both Octavia and Raven leveling guns at him. Octavia isn't paying attention to his words as she hears the War Boys working at the rear hatch. She vaguely hears him spit out the words traitor, family, and blood at her, but all it does is make her think of Indra. Indra, left among the three hundred warriors in what he would have her think was an act of mercy rather than a need for a messenger. She hears his voice in her head. _Stop playing Grounder_. She watches as the War Boys wrestle him from the seat, and take his weapon. She gets out and finds him on his knees on the sand, glaring at her, his face morphed into rage.

Looking around her, she sees still a number of attackers in the midst of battle but the sound of the War Rig's horn echoes over the battle noise. That's their warning.

"You have two choices Bell, either surrender and come with us--" Bellamy tries to struggle to his feet in defiance only to be held in place by the War Boys.

"Never! You're all savages! _Especially_ you, attacking your own people!" he bites out. Octavia does her best not to react to the words but coming from her brother, they still cut at her.

"You see that cloud?" calls Raven , leaning out of the cab to point at storm approaching over the dunes. He reluctantly nods. "That's a toxic sand storm, so either you surrender or we leave you to die out here" she barks at him. He looks at his sister but she just raises an eyebrow at him.

"Choose." He turns his head away and Octavia looks at him for a moment before walking back over to Raven.

"Fine!" he calls after her and she spins on her heel.

"You have to mean it, Bellamy. This is not me giving you an out or covering for you because you're my brother. As far as I'm concerned, you're not anymore. You coming with us means you're done fighting. You try another attack against my people or Clarke and Lexa, and I'll put you down myself" she growls. He rears back for a moment, and then seems to deflate and then nods. Octavia nods to the War Boys. "Throw him and any others who surrender into the back of your vehicles" she orders and then walks back to join Raven.

Raven watches as he is tugged to his feet with his arms still bound behind him and hauled to the back of a pursuit vehicle.

"Proud of you O" says Raven. Octavia gives a grunt as she hauls her door shut.

"Let's just get out of here already" she grumbles.

* * *

Clarke watches as all the vehicles roll their windows up and pulls her scarf up to cover her face just in case as Max does the same. She had a feeling that the Ice warriors wouldn't admit surrender and hears their spears strike the sides of their vehicle as they drive away.

Lexa feels silly wearing the goggles she'd been given, but secures them in place as the storm cloud engulfs the warriors and bodies left behind. She watches the Buzzards retreat to their bikes, their truck having stopped the last armored car with it's spikes.  The War Boys are behind the wheels of the remaining armored vehicles and they head back to the Citadel.  She reminds herself that any Ice warriors here are against Roan and the Trikru there are traitors and turns away from the window.

* * *

Furiosa watches Aden pace back and forth in front of her as they wait for the others to return. She suppresses a smile at the thought that he may have picked up the habit from Lexa. She turns looks over at Dag who has her baby girl Aurelia, cuddled to her chest.

There's a bang from the front hall and Capable rises from her seat.

"They're back" says Capable with relief. There's a second bang followed by smoke and Furiosa's sense of relief turns into dread. An Ice warrior comes through the large door with more behind him and Furiosa already has her gun drawn. She fires and her bullet strikes the first warrior in the forehead. A knife is thrown from beside her and lodges itself right in the next warrior's throat. She turns to see Aden at her side.

"Everyone! Get to safety!  Now!" she yells as she pushes the boy behind her and towards the stairs.


	13. Return to the Citadel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A discussion of ghosts and an uinexpected battle

Riding back to the Citadel with Max, Clarke can't help but constantly check the mirror or turn in her seat to make sure the pursuit vehicle Lexa is in is still there.  

"She's fine" growls Max, tired of her constant shifting.  Clarke slumps in her seat.  

"I know, I know.  Or at least most of me does...it's just that... I almost lost her once."  Max just grunts, but she finds it comforting somehow.  

"She's not a ghost" he mumbles, and Clarke looks over at him.  Ghosts.  She thinks of her Father, Wells, and even Finn.  Unlike the others, Finn brought his fate upon himself, but he was still one of her ghosts.  He hadn't been the boy she thought she loved anymore, she knows that, but he'd still been a friend.  Then there are the ones from the Mountain and Anya.  When she talks about it to the others or even her Mom, they all say she had no other choice or that she can't shoulder all the blame, but it doesn't get rid of the ghosts.  Next to her sits a man who knows though, who she suspects has his own share of ghosts.  No one else really understands, but she knows that he does.  

She remembers, she can't forget, the feel of Lexa's black blood flowing through her fingers and staining her hands.  The way Lexa's face had gone pale as the life seeped from her.  The way she'd taken one last shaky breath before her body stilled.  

But it's not just that.  As hard as all of that had been, she can't help but kick herself.  Toast didn't seem to know what to do when Clarke had thrown her arms around her and whispered thank you over and over.  Capable had held her close and rubbed her back, whispering soothing words in her ear.  They had kept Lexa alive.  Lexa had been alive and she had missed it.  She'd been so overcome with panic and grief that she'd never bothered to check Lexa for a pulse.  

"She's not a ghost" Max repeats, jarring Clarke from her thoughts.  Clarke nods and opens her mouth to speak, but Max continues.  "-But you'll lose whatever the two of you have if you keep treating her like one.  Watched her fight.  She's good.  Strong."  Clarke thinks about this for a moment, because he's right, Lexa is fierce and strong, but....

"How... how do I keep from seeing her like that?  I can't get it out of my head.  I have nightmares where..."  Max nods.  He can't help but think of Furiosa, bloodied and battered, loosing blood, one eye nearly swollen shut, and a collapsed lung.  That hissing wheeze had haunted him for months after.  He's unsure of what to say.  When his ghosts get to be too much, he sets out in his car.  He runs.  This girl, Clarke, she doesn't look like a runner.  They lapse back into silence while he gathers his thoughts.  There's no question that this is one of those instances that he has to say something.  

"You know what she is, don't you?  You can't change that" he says and Clarke rolls her eyes.  

"Yes, yes, a born leader.  I know."  She's been told this by Titus, by Indra, and various others and honestly she's tired of hearing it.  Lexa is more than a title and should be able to have a life that amounts to more than leading her people.  But she notices Max shaking his head.  He'd overheard the boy telling Clarke his past with Lexa on the drive out.  

"She's a protector.  Even if she had never become Commander, she'd still be looking after people, like that boy."  Like Furiosa and Capable, he thinks.  Like all the Sisters.  Clarke sighs because she knows he's right.  Lexa wouldn't change, this battle had proved that and to be honest, her devotion to her people is one of the things Clarke admires about her.  She suspects she'll always worry, but Max is right, she can't treat her like glass.  

* * *

Like Lexa, Aden is a protector.  The sound of gun shots echoes through the halls along with the clash of steel.  He remembers what Lexa told him, and some twenty Ice warriors had breached the gates, but he can't just leave them there to die.  He grabs Dag's hand and yells for Cheedo to follow him.  Dag has her baby girl clutched to her chest and Cheedo is carrying a large shield and doing her best to block the arrows that are following them.  

He thought he knew the layout, but somehow he'd gotten turned around.  They're at the end of a hall with only three rooms to choose from, but no where else to go.  He takes the shield from Cheedo and tells her and Dag to get into one of the rooms.  The shield covers most of him and if he crouches down he's covered.  He has a large metal staff in his hand and sword at his waist and is ready as he can be.  

Two Ice warriors approach down the hall, having gotten past the others and ready their spears as they make their way towards him.  He hefts the shield, it's heavier than he's used to, it being an old car door but it does the trick.  The warriors approach one after the other and he uses the shield to cut the first one's legs from under him and smashes it against their head, knocking him out.  The next is rushing him and he drops the shield to take a better hold of the staff.  It's different from sparring with Lexa, when the spear head gets too close it cuts his cheek and he can feel the blood dripping down down.  Still, he matches thrust for thrust and manages a jab at the warrior's throat and then spins to bring the staff hard against his temple.  That's two.  A third throws a dagger which nicks his thigh and his loosens his hold on the staff out of shock and pain.  It lets the warrior knock it from his hands but he has his sword out faster than they can blink.  Still, the warrior has the upper hand and uses the blunt end of their spear to strike him in the center of his chest.  He gasps and it's hard for him to draw breath but he doesn't let go of his blade.  The hall is narrow and he uses that to his advantage, knocking the warrior's arm against the wall before bringing his sword down on his wrist, cutting off his hand.  The warrior's scream is cut off by a gunshot from behind which has him reaching for his shield until he sees it's Toast.  She nods to him, but out of the corner of his eye he sees one of the fallen warriors trying to rise.  He slashes at his throat and cuts the other's as well.  Only then, does he call out to Dag and Cheedo that it's safe.  

Capable spots him when he enters the hall again and orders him to sit so that she can tend to his wounds.  He smirks as she grumbles.  She reminds him a bit of Clarke, frustrated when warriors get wounded.  Now, they continue to wait for the others to return, but he can't help but feel a bit nervous.  Had the warriors gotten to them first?


	14. State of Things and Sides

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Furiosa and Lexa deal with those captured.

Clarke jerks awake when the car suddenly lurches forward, gaining speed.  

"What's going on?" asks Clarke as she sits up straighter in her seat and glancing at Max.  Checking the mirror, she sees nothing but their own pursuit vehicles trying to keep up.  

"Something is wrong" growls Max.  They approach the wall and that's when they see it.  Another armored vehicle with a rig attached, probably to carry more fighters.  From the looks of things, the vehicle had alternated between shooting at the gates and ramming them.  

Max pulls to an abrupt stop and jumps from the car, gun in hand.  Clarke's still getting out when she watches Lexa vault from her vehicle before it's even come to a complete stop, Lincoln following close behind.  

Max and Lexa burst through the doors with the others close at their heels.  Aden is there helping the War Boys with the fallen bodies but everyone seems fine.  Clarke sighs in relief, not ready for another battle so soon but Lexa is watching Max carefully.  Max's gun hand is practically shaking and his whole body is rigid.  Furiosa approaches him slowly, her hands out in front of her.  

"Max, everything is fine.  We're all safe.  Everyone, even Aurelia" says Furiosa calmly. Clarke watches as Max's body steadily relaxes and he seems to come back to himself himself.  

It's then that Clarke realizes that Max reminds her of Lexa.  Max, a protector who somehow always manages to find himself dragged into others problems.  Haunted by ghosts and looking for redemption, unable to ever really let his guard down due to how blood and death seem to follow him.  Lexa had recognized what was happening to him having experienced it herself.  She still has a death grip on her swords and is calming herself by focusing on the fact that Aden is safe in front of her.  Aden nods to her but it's not enough and in three quick strides Lexa has him in her arms, wrapped in a hug.  

Clarke takes a deep breath and looks around.  Like on their last battle field there are bodies of Azgeda, Skaikru, and even a few Trikru warriors surrounding them.  Maybe twenty bodies?  There there are the ones of War Boys.  

"We have someone you might want to see" announces Toast casually.  Lexa raises an eyebrow and releases Aden.  

"Who?"  

"Chancellor Pike."  Lexa's face hardens and Max tenses up again at the subdued rage coming off of Lexa in waves.  Lexa closes her eyes for a moment.  

"We deal with Octavia's brother first."  

* * *

The War Boys bring Bellamy into the throne room, his legs and arms still bound.  

Bellamy takes in the pale warrior and the woman on the throne.  There are a few other women too.  One with flaming red hair, one with long almost white hair, a brunette, and another with a short cut.  Then his eyes lock on his sister, who is watching Clarke and Lexa.  Clarke has her hand on Lexa's shoulder and is leaning over with her hand above her abdomen.  Lexa nods but what strikes him is the look on Clarke's face.  It's more than just concern.  He feels his rage begin to simmer again in the pit of his stomach.  

"So you have more than just my sister under your spell" he sneers, gesturing towards Clarke and Raven with his chin.  Clarke frowns at him and Octavia rolls her eyes and scoffs.  

"I have no conjuring abilities.  As for your sister, she is her own person and capable of making her own decisions.  

"You have her fighting against her own people.  Convinced her she's a Grounder" bites out Bellamy.  He watches as the red head motions for them to take a seat, Clarke's hand on Lexa's side as she helps guide her to a chair.  He feels his rage continue to boil.  She'd taken his family and his friends.  

"And you openly embrace her as Skaikru?"  

" _YES_ " he seethes.  

"Really?  A life beneath floorboards--"

" _You don't know what you're talking about!_ "  

"Octavia has told me.  I understand the instinct to protect a loved one from the dangers of the world, but there comes a point where that simply becomes another form of confinement."  Bellamy scoffs and turns his focus to his sister.  

"Octavia--"  

"What would you have her do in Arkadia?  Hide behind it's walls forever?"  

"She's a warrior!  She helped us fight against the Mountain Men.  The ones _you_ promised to help us fight, only to abandon us!"  

"Yes.  But her becoming a warrior wasn't your doing, was it?  It was under Indra's tutelage."  

"So now you own her?  What, she owes you some sort of debt?" he barks.  

"No.  She is more than just a formidable warrior.  She is a skilled teacher, a respected leader.  Without her helping to train the War Boys in some basic skills things might have gone poorly.  She has much potential."  Octavia blinks and stares at Lexa as she speaks about her.  She feels Lincoln's hand on her shoulder and Raven looks back at her and smirks.  

"She should fight for her people!"  

"I believe she has been.  Skaikru or Trikru, becoming part of the coalition is in Skaikru's best interest."  Bellamy looks away with a sneer but Lexa is done with him.  With a nod, Toast motions for the War Boys to bring in Pike.  Pike is dragged in and set a few feet from Bellamy.  

"What's this?  A group execution?" asks Pike with a humorless and harsh laugh.  "I expected no less from Trikru savages" he continues with a shrug, only to become irritated by the fact that Lexa isn't paying him any attention.  

"As a representative of the Skaikru people, one would think you would note that you are no longer in Trikru territory" says Furiosa.  Gone is the easy going demeanor that Clarke is used to.  They are in the presence of a leader.  

"Chancellor Pike, this is Imperator Furiosa, leader of the Desert People" says Lexa with a bow of her head towards Furiosa.  "As well as her advisors."  

"You have committed an act of war against out people" states Furiosa.  Pike shrugs.  

"We have a deal with the Ice Nation and are under their protection."  Furiosa's mask slips a bit and she smirks.  She raises an eyebrow at the Chancellor.  

"You would make a deal with the Ice Nation but not with Trikru?  Interesting, considering Ontari isn't the rightful ruler of the twelve clans."  

"It's my understanding that the leader must have Night blood.  There are no others in Polis who posses this so she has every right to the throne."  

Lexa pales and Bellamy watches Clarke take her hand.  Not knowing what's happening, he looks to Octavia to her see her expression.  She looks a mixture of horrified and nauseous.  Furiosa pauses and her eyes dart to Lexa for a second before focusing back on Pike.  

"The true ruler sits before you and even so, what Ontari told you about Night blood is untrue.  Regardless, you have now committed acts of war against two clans.  Tell me, do you mean to commit acts of war against all the remaining clans?  If you wish Skaikru to remain alive, I must tell you, this isn't the way to go about it.  Your Ice Nation protectors are among those fallen in battle."  

"And I should have trusted Heda?  Some of her own warriors joined us in the fight.  The lost confidence in her" says Pike smugly.  Lexa's face remains expressionless.  "It's my understanding that her own advisor was the one to try and kill her" continues Pike looking pointedly at Lexa.  Bellamy looks back towards Lexa, her hand still in Clarke's.  

"Due to her defense of Skaikru" states Furiosa, as Clarke squeezes Lexa's hand.  "An unsuccessful attempt, as you can see.  It also doesn't say much about you that you would send your fighters into the heat of battle and not be among them."  

"I had a different mission.  One no less important."  

"Yeah, look how well that went" mutters Toast, loud enough to be heard.  

"What warriors of yours remain, have surrendered" announces Furiosa.  Pike's head turns sharply to look at Bellamy.  

"It would seem Heda has many friends" says Pike in a low tone.  He knows he has lost but refuses to admit defeat.  

"This has nothing to do with Heda.  This is about your actions against a clan that you previously had no quarrel with."  

"I stand by my actions" says Pike.  Bellamy looks over at him is disbelief.  

"Tell me, how do you see us?" asks Furiosa with a sideways look.  "As savages?  Like you view everyone that doesn't share your vision.  Or weak?  To my understanding, that don't agree with you are either one of the two.  The fighter beside you, is he weak for surrendering?"  

"Yes" Pike replies without hesitation.  Bellamy shakes his head.  

"What would you have had me do?  They pulled me from the vehicle and disarmed me!" says Bellamy.  

Pike doesn't answer, doesn't even look at him, and keeps his gaze on Furiosa.  He seems to be done talking.  

* * *

They've led Pike from the room and are helping Bellamy to his feet when he sees it.  Clarke gets up from her chair and kisses the side of Lexa's head, whispering something to her.  

"You're _with_ her?" yells Bellamy.  A young boy with reddish blonde hair surges forward, his hand on the hilt of his sword.  Octavia is right behind him, rushing to defend the grounder leader.  All eyes are shifting between him and Clarke.  

"I love her" answers Clarke.  He realizes she's simply stating a fact, one already known to nearly everyone.  "What does it matter to you?  Is it that the one trying hardest to bring peace is the one who left?  ' _People die when you're in charge_.'  That's what you said.  It would seem that most agree with you.  Wanheda, Commander of Death.  I wonder they could call you, Bellamy.  Killing three hundred soldiers while they sleep.  Killing the wounded, and not out of mercy.  Over land that was never ours.  When we landed, we became invaders."  

"How can you be in love with the one who betrayed us, who abandoned us, who forced us to kill our own people?"  It makes no sense to him.  He's been fighting for so long, before they were even on the ground.  Fighting for Octavia to have a chance, fighting for her to be safe.  But then she didn't need him anymore.  That's all he ever wanted though, just a chance for his sister and him.  They were still trying to figure out how to survive.  It seems like not too long ago, he'd been trying to rescue Clarke from the Grounders.  But now he looks at her, really looks at her.  She's healthy and well, aside from a few battle injuries.  She looks well rested, which is more than he can say for himself.  Clarke has a hand on the young boy's shoulder, the boy who rushed to defend her.  Her other hand still holds Lexa's.  

"Lexa made a leader's decision.  Just like I did when I torched her warriors.  Like I did when I pulled that lever."  

"Which you wouldn't have had to do if--!"  

"We don't know that!  Lexa's warriors are fierce, but the Mountain Men had guns, just like you.  They might have been mowed down just like you did to them in that field.  I still might have had to pull that lever.  Who know.  But that's not all she is, Bellamy.  She's..."  Clarke looks at Lexa, searching for something in her eyes.  "She's doing her best to survive, just like us, only for a lot more people.  If we were a part of the coalition, it wouldn't be us against everyone anymore.  Aren't you... aren't you tired Bellamy?"  

He sighs.  He is.  He's so tired he can't even remember the last time he felt well rested, the last time he slept without a gun under his pillow or close at hand.  He done fighting.  

"What do we do now?" he asks.  

"Well we still have the Ice Nation to deal with" answers Lexa.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't like the first two chapters and may redo them. Will probably redo them. I'm tempted to just let it go, but it irks me. I'll place a notice in the summary when I do.


	15. Mourning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa mourns her Night bloods and comes up with another idea.

Having Bellamy on her side again should give Clarke a sense of relief, but he's the last thing on her mind right now. She trusts Octavia to keep her brother in check.

What does have her worried is Lexa. Lexa hasn't said a word since the throne room. That in itself doesn't worry her, it's the fact that Lexa has let her mask fall. Raven and Octavia used to joke that Lexa didn't have emotions, but it's clear to everyone how devastated she is about her Night bloods.

As they leave the throne room, Lexa focuses on Aden. She looks him over, her thumb lightly brushing over the cut on her cheek. Cheedo tells her how he led them to safety and protected them from three Ice warriors. Lexa gives a weak but proud smile and ruffles his hair. He slouches a bit to avoid the gesture and Clarke is struck by how much like siblings the two are. Lexa however narrows her eyes at him and after a moment pokes him in the chest. Aden flinches and lets out a pained gasp. Hearing this, Capable marches over and lifts his shirt to reveal a black and blue bruise on his chest. Lexa raises an eyebrow at him while he indignantly shoves his shirt back down and glares at Capable, who glares right back. Clarke supposes she shouldn't have expected anything less from the one that Lexa personally trained, Lexa's habits having rubbed off on him. She finds it adorable. Capable kneels in front of him and lifts his shirt again to make sure he doesn't have any broken ribs, grumbling the whole time about the stupidity of warriors.

Watching Capable inspect Aden, it occurs to Clarke that they still have their own injuries to tend to. Satisfied that Aden will be fine, Capable looks at Clarke and Lexa and then turns towards the others.

"All right, all of you down to the infirmary" orders Capable. Raven looks ready to protest but Capable raises an eyebrow at her. "Toxic sand storm? If you got any of the dust or sand into an open wound, it'll have to be washed out and treated. You too, frowny face" she adds, gesturing towards Bellamy.

"Don't you mean captive?" says Bellamy, his voice lacking any snark or bitterness but Octavia still shoots him a look.

"You're not a captive, you're a guest" says Toast as she cuts his binds. "But if you cause problems, that can change." Bellamy nods quickly at the warning look the Sister gives him.

Lexa follows after Capable to the infirmary, her mind clearly elsewhere. Clarke wants to do something but is also keeping the discussion she had with Max in mind. Lexa doesn't put up the fuss she usually does, doesn't assure Clarke with a grin that she's fine. Clarke doesn't know what to say. She's hoping it isn't true. She hadn't gotten to know any of the Night bloods aside from Aden, but they were all so young and loved Lexa. You could tell it was more than just loyalty or sense of duty. They looked up to her and want to make her proud but Lexa already was. The best Clarke can do is hold her hand while Capable looks her over.

"He wouldn't have said it if it weren't true. It gained him nothing" says Lexa quietly, as if sensing Clarke's thoughts. All eyes on Lexa, watching, wait for her to react. For her to scream or break down, something, but Clarke can see that that's already happened. After a battle and confronting Pike and Bellamy, she has nothing left.

Capable exchanges a look with Clarke before handing her bandages and cloths to treat herself and Lexa while she moves on to the others. Clarke carefully wipes at Lexa's hands and hears Lexa mumble something about her back. They're separated a bit from the others and Clarke carefully helps Lexa from her jacket and with her shirt before cleaning the area where Lexa's back had scraped across the sand when she fell. Thankfully, this time it looks like the blood on her isn't hers and what she mostly suffers from are bruises. As the wipes at Lexa's back tattoo she can't help but remember that Lexa had gotten it to honor the Night bloods from her own conclave. She wonders if she will do the same for these Night bloods.

Aden stays close, as if knowing that his presence brings her comfort, but soon the War Pups come and beg him to play. He looks to Lexa, who smiles at him and nudges at him to go. Only when he's out of sight does Clarke see that as shattered as Lexa is, she'd been doing her best to have some semblance of a brave face on. Her lost and distraught expression make Clarke's chest hurt.

* * *

The sadness coming off the Trikru leader is almost palpable and Raven wants nothing more than to get away from it. The minute the red head clears her, she makes her way down to the work shop area. There are various War Boys already there and look at her when she limps in. At first she thinks they're staring at her and is already choosing from a collection of snarky comments. Then she realizes they're waiting for something. Not knowing what to do, Raven simply shrugs her shoulders before raising her leg so that they could all see her bad leg.

"Who thinks they can make me a better leg brace?" As if they were magic words, the War Boys suddenly burst into action, all scattering about the room and scrounging for parts. As she sorts through various bits and pieces near by, her thoughts get away from her project. Sitting in that pursuit vehicle, Raven had finally felt useful again. It's not that there's a shortage of things to make or repair in Arkadia, but this had been a new challenge. One where her leg didn't get her looks of sympathy or that look some give her when they're trying to come up with something for her to do just to get rid of her. If she isn't in her work area, it feels like people don't think she has much use. Her leg also wasn't in the way. She's not a warrior and doesn't have the patience to be an ambassador, and she's a technician not a tactician. Behind the wheel and feeling the rumble of the engines beneath her, she had been part of the fight. Her ideas on how to outfit the vehicles so that they stood a chance against the Ark armored vehicles had helped them to victory and she'd been there to see it.

Looking around she notices the various ailments of the War Boys. You wouldn't know it to look at them, their war paint and markings already giving them the appearance of death, but none of them were well. Tumors, underdeveloped limbs, all born on the brink of death in one way or another. They way they seem happy to have something to work on, or when they're working on the vehicles or fighting, they're so full of energy. Happy even.  Raven would feel bitter in addition to the bit of envy she has if she didn't know how short their lives were. She'd talked briefly with Furiosa, and asked who she should talk to about a better brace, who constructed her arm. Furiosa had scoffed, saying that once she would have been directed to the organic mechanic, but her best bet was the War Boys. Rev heads and black thumbs knew nearly every piece of machinery backwards and forwards. Suddenly, at least seven different models are thrust towards her by eager faces. Raven looks at each one, eliminating three due to size. She props her leg up again and this time some take measurements and others adjust their designs slightly. Raven smirks at their enthusiasm.

* * *

Octavia follows her brother as he wanders, watching the War Pups play a game with Aden. She thinks back to what Aden had said on the ride over. She couldn't picture it then, but she's seen how Lexa is with the boy, how worried she was, how relieved he was to see her alive. He loves her and she imagines the other Night bloods did too. She turns to Lincoln, who is at her side having begged off this game.

"How do we help?" He shrugs in response.

"I don't know that we can. The best we can do is to continue to keep Aden safe."

* * *

Lexa leaves the infirmary and finds herself wandering until she comes across Max. She finds him tinkering with something and he motions to a stool next to him with a cock of his head. He kicks a box of bits and bobs over to her and she finds herself sifting through them. She comes across two small gears she wants to do something with and he hands her a file so that she can smooth down the edges.

"Not all ghosts are bad. They serve as... reminders. You will never forget them, even as new Night bloods arrive, they won't fade."

"A memory of failure. I was not there to defend them" corrects Lexa. Max hums at this.

"Defenseless, were they? The boy who came with Clarke, he's well schooled in combat."

"They were all trained in combat."

"Mm. Then I'm guessing they didn't go down without a fight."

"Yes but Ontari and the Azgeda-"

"The Azgeda were here too. Your boy took down three of them. The four left behind, I'm willing to bet they took some down with them." Lexa smiles at that. She remembers them sparring, how they'd been trained to expect anything. Even taken by surprise, they still would have put up a fight. They were warriors. That's how she'll remember them. Finished with smoothing them down, she scrounges around and finds two lengths of leather. It might be a coincidence that they look to be just long enough for Clarke and Aden's necks. The two people who mean the most to her. Satisfied with them once she's finished, she turns towards Max again.

"Have you ever been to Polis?"

He raises a curious eyebrow at her.


	16. Azgeda Hold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A glimpse of Ontari back in Polis

" _Everything is going as it should_ " says Ontari to herself for the hundredth time.  She knows it could be up to a week before she hears back from her forces.  Still, she's nervous.  But she's right, she is sure of this.  The title of Heda belongs to the Azgeda, having been stolen from them when Lexa killed Nia.  She's simply taking their rightful place.  If Roan doesn't see that then he is indeed the pathetic scrap and not worthy of being their king.  Just as Nia had said.  Lexa had taken the title of Heda and then insulted it by ignoring well established traditions.  Trying to make Skaikru part of her precious coalition.   _They were invaders!_  Why was this so clear to everyone but her?  

It hadn't taken much to convince the other clans to turn on Lexa.  Her reign had been crumbling before she'd ever arrived.  But with the Sky girl still at large she had to be careful.  For some reason, people listened to her.  How quickly Lexa had fallen under her spell...

She has contingencies in place.  She has Wanheda's mother and the former Skaikru ambassador being held in what was Wanheda's chambers.  Wanheda's chambers.  She sneers.  As if she deserves such a title or accomidations.  

Now all there is to do is wait.  She's taken care of the Flame Keeper and the other Night bloods.  

The title is rightfully hers.  With or without Lexa's body.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay!!!! Had a hospital stay and then sort of lost my muse. I'm also working on another Clexa story (with Aden because I can't help it) but I'm trying to get back to this one. Comments and suggestions help!


	17. Before the Tempest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellamy takes in this new world while plans move forward

Bellamy can't recall ever seeing Clarke this relaxed.  She's spread out on a futon in the throne room with Lexa nestled into her side, her fingers running through the long brown hair.  For somewhere so seemingly industrial and weaponized, things are a lot more peaceful than he would have imagined.  He's recounted his life story and listen to Octavia and Clarke tell theirs as the Sisters listen with rapt attention.  He looks at the five of them and sees a bit of his sister in each.  He hates to admit it but Lexa was right, there is more to Grounders than just war.  Their lives had been about survival since day one.  

He listens as Toast and Raven explain what will happen next, but it's the Road Warrior that has him the most curious.  Octavia says he was a cop ages ago.  Lexa had spoken of ghosts before drifting off and he wonders if they still see them.  

* * *

Raven wipes the sweat from her brow and rests her weight against her good leg.  Finally everything is done and ready.  The compartments should hold up and are well insulated for the journey but if they come under fire, they're sitting ducks.  The Road Warrior named Max makes a few appreciative grunts which she takes for good job and she turns in.  Tomorrow looks to be a long day.  

* * *

When they set out the skies had been full of clouds and now they are in the middle of a dust storm.  Clarke pulls the scarf closer to her face as sand and rock beat against the sides of the cars.  Aden sits curled into Lexa's side, her arm protectively wrapped around him.  They've lost one vehicle already to the toxic storm and acid rain but Max doesn't seem worried.  Clarke is worried enough for all of them as the outskirts of the forest come into view.  

 

 


	18. Polis Coup

"Ontari!  The Skaikru soldiers have returned and they bring captives!"  

The announcement has the newly self appointed Commander launching herself from the wooden throne and towards the main hall.  There on her knees is the former Commander Lexa in front of the one called Bellamy Blake, gun still leveled at her back. 

"The mighty Heda, abandoned by all, even the spirits of past Commanders have turned their backs on you" calls Ontari as she swaggers down towards her prisoner.  She shakes her head and roughly grips the woman's chin.  Why?  Why would so many follow this woman without question.  This woman who casts aside their way of life, their traditions and values, all for these invaders from the sky.  

She's no idiot, she knows that her rule is temporary especially with Lexa her before her.  Even if she were to kill her, she would die a legend.  Her own rule is only due to the blood that runs through her and the force of her army but that is enough.  Someone had to take a stand.  

* * *

Traveling the stairs that led to Clarke's escape, Aden leads Lincoln and Octavia to Clarke's former chambers.  Inside they find Indra, Abby, and Marcus Kane.  Abby sits up taller at the sight of the boy who holds a finger to his lips.  Lincoln frees them while Aden nervously tugs at his new necklace.  A gear, shiny and copper that marks him as an advisor to Heda.  The rightful Heda.  The battle from behind is under his command.  

* * *

Scaling a wall is tough with working legs, but with her new brace, Raven makes quick work of the wall.  She throws cannisters that they had gathered from the toxic storm.  The four main battle squads begin to cough as the gases hiss into the air.  Raven double checks her air mask and moves forward among the War Boys.  She's ready for a fight.  The elevator is her first target.  

* * *

Azgeda warriors are a force to be reckoned with but many forget that Immortan Joe's War Boys are a close second.  To die in battle guides their way to Valhalla, an honorable death.  They scale the walls and rush up the stairs in pairs.  The Azgeda are out numbered but that's not what makes them surrender.  It's the battle cries that echo down the halls, the cries of WITNESS! and pure blood lust in their eyes.  They live peaceful lives for the most part now but still yearn for the valor and honor of dying for their rulers.  

* * *

It's not chaos.  It starts with two large bangs that Ontari will later realize are guns.  Wanheda stands behind Capable but is no the one who fired the shot.  Capable, with her hair like fire takes out her main guard and Toast fires the shot that has the large iron door falling shut.  From there it is only her trusted five warriors against the four women who dare to doubt her rule.  Ontair goes for her sword as the sound of pounding comes from the other side of the door, the Azgeda trying to come to her defense.  Lexa, she'd forgotten.  The woman is on her feet and head butts her with a war cry.  It sends Ontari reeling back as she draws out her sword and swings blindly.  Clarke is busy with two Ice Warriors of her own but grapples and gains the upper hand quickly, using the skills the Road Warrior had taught her.  

She finds herself fighting with her back pressed against Lexa's as they fend off attackers.  Ontari grabs a spear and goes to thrust it through Clarke only to have Lexa grab it and block the blow with her still bound wrists.  Capable and Toast are struggling to keep the chamber's door shut when Ontari manages to wrangle the spear free from Lexa's grasp and strike her across the face.  It's close and scrapes a gash across Lexa's throat.  

It all seems to happen in slow motion.  

Clarke has her hands pressed against the wound while Lexa tries to push her back behind her.  Ontari recovers control and is about to thrust the spear through both of them when a knife sails through the air.  Lexa had taught Aden well and the knife embeds itself in the back of Ontair's neck and into her spine.  

It's over.  Ontari's rule is over.  

The fight however is not.  

Lexa still needs to retake her throne.  The Azgeda continue to pound at the door but they aren't the only ones who lay behind the doors.  She will have to answer to the other clans as well.  Hopefully, Max is having better luck on his end.  

 

 

 

 


	19. Chapter 19

Aden does not stop after throwing his dagger.  He is in charge of two squads of War Boys and has to take the main hall.  He gets Lincoln and Octavia to secure the other ambassadors and tries to put the sight of blood coming from Heda out of his mind.  He has to make a clear path for Max to the armory.  Their fight is not over.  

* * *

Clarke is doing everything in her power to keep the blood from flowing out of Lexa's neck but Lexa keeps trying to push her hands away.  She will not lose her again!  

Bellamy had watched as despite being cuffed, Lexa attacked and threw herself in front of Clarke to protect her.  And it wasn't as if Clarke couldn't hold her own, she was a force but a different one from the one he is used to seeing.  Even now she fights for Lexa with a fierceness as he tries to pull her away.  It's a deep gash, but Lexa will live and Lexa, unlike Clarke, knows this.  Clarke fights like a wild cat to get back to her.... Lover.  He has to admit that as close as he is with Clarke, she's never looked at him that way, with that desperation.  Capable wraps a scarf tightly around Lexa's throat and then he lets Clarke go.  She zooms back to Lexa's side.  

"We must keep moving.  The throne room is just a place, we must keep the other clan ambassadors safe.  That way there can be a vote, before the Azgeda wipes them all out in retribution for Ontari."  Her voice comes out hoarse and strained but strong.  Clarke takes a deep breath and nods.  

"Which to the tower?  If we send out a signal, the blockade will know power has been restored.  Indra should be on her way already" confirms Clarke.  

"We'll handle the torch" calls Toast.  

"Green flame.  Trikru symbol" adds Lexa.  Toast nods.  

* * *

Max knows he volunteered for this, but scaling the cord to the elevator seemed like an easy task when they were handing out jobs.  He worries after the one with the brace but for her credit the new brace seems to hold it's own.  She glides smoothly down the cord, the bike spikes on the sides griping the side of the wall and the spring suspension system has her moving with ease.  It's the pain he worries about, pain tires the body fast.  She shoots him a glare as if sensing his thoughts.  

"Are we almost there or are you on break?" calls Raven.  He rolls his eyes.  The sooner they get there, the sooner they join the fight.  

He takes out the first two Ice guards with quick shots and the Black Thumb holds her own with a spike from her brace.  Hmm... seems the boys thought of everything.  

There's the sound of Trikru warriors and a few Skaikru making their way down towards them, thundering footsteps and chants.  Here we go.  

* * *

Aden has just secured Abby and Kane in a safe room when something tears into his back.  Abby tries to pull him to safety but he spins and pulls the lawn mower blade from his side.  Lashing out his slits the throat of the Ice Warrior bearing down on him.  Kane is there pushing the downed warrior aside as Abby grabs for the doors.  

"I must finish my duty!  Command the squads!" protests Aden as he grits his teeth against the pain.  

"I have to get this blade out of your back first and bandaged!  Hold still!" argues Abby.  Before Kane pulls the door closed, Aden gives one last order to the few waiting.  

"Gon op!"  Fight.  The War Boys nod and carry on.  

That's when a canister comes through the window.  Aden runs and tosses it back out, pain searing through his shoulder.  

"Aden!"  

"It's a para- paralyt-  Clarke knows" he stumbles out while coughing.  

"Paralytic" finishes Abby.  

"They are coming up the walls!" calls a War Boy from the window, his gas mask in place.  Kane exchanges a glance with Abby who is tending to Aden's shoulder and back.  

* * *

The ladders have gone up and Lexa had expected as much.  Aden's squads make quick work of them with weed trimmers fitted with metal blades and other saws.  The army that remained has joined the fight and the ambassadors are being brought safely to the throne room by Max and the others.  

She looks over at her throne.  It's just a chair to her now.  Now that Ontari has commanded from there, now that the spirits of former commanders have left her.  She doubts her ability to rule but war... that is different.  Battle she knows well.  

She can feel Clarke's eyes on her.  

"We will be fine.  This is only part of the battle.  The others will get here."  

Clarke nods, her fingers tracing Lexa's neck.  

"I am fine.  Are you?"  

"A bit battered but no worse for wear.  What else do we need?"  

"Nothing.  The Strategy room is available but there's nothing we need there.  All we need is time and discussion."  

Clarke can't help herself and pulls Lexa into an embrace.  

"We're going to be fine too"  assures Clarke and Lexa nods before pressing a kiss to Clarke's forehead.  She can feel the blood beneath the neck wrap, cold and sticky.  They just need to hold out a little longer.  

* * *

This is what Max knows how to do.  The Ice Warriors pride themselves on spear and knife abilities but guns and launched items are their weakness.  The lawn mower blade is tied to his arm and he uses it as a shield as well to cut them down.  The down side is that in close quarters the crossbows are causing just as much damage as they are inflicting.  Friendly fire is a thing.  Max rolls his eyes.  At least there are no flame throwers here.  They finally have the upper hand in this room when the large doors burst open.  

"HOD OP!" yells Roan.  Stop.  The room comes to a halt.  Most of the Ice warriors are unsure while others turn their focus toward their King.  The first warrior who levels his spear is put down in an instant.  By Roan's side stands Furiousa.  That's two Clans.

* * *

The other clans are gradually brought to the throne room.  There is still the question of leadership.  Clarke and Capable look to Lexa when all are gathered.  

"This shall be the beginning of a new era.  We rule by coalition, we learn from each other so that no one stands alone."  

"What of the flame?"  

"The flame shall be passed down to the last remaining Night blood so that wisdom is not forgotten but we must rely on each other for guidance.  The flame is simply another advisor.  No one knows our lands better than ourselves....."  The discussion continues into the night but Clarke can feel the change in the room.  Kane has joined them as the Skaikru ambassador.  It's different.  For once she feels hopeful.  

* * *

 

The discussion of new rule goes on into the night and Clarke leaves briefly to go and check on Aden.  Her mother is making that face that Aden will later tell her that she makes at Lexa all the time.  All he wants is to sit in on the discussion and to learn from the other clans but Abby is adamant that he stay put.  Movement would strain his wound.  His pout at that is adorable.  

Lexa herself comes to check on him when the clans decide to break for the night.  Clarke does her best to check her for wounds and has her Mom tend to her neck while Capable watches them all with a bemused grin.  

Max checks in with Raven trailing behind him.  

"Does he talk?  I have heard grunts and roars and hums but no words" she announces.  

"Quiet" he mutters.  It stuns Raven silent.  

"What's on the agenda for tomorrow?" asks an exhausted Marcus Kane.  

"Tomorrow we trade methods and information.  For instance perhaps Dr. Griffin can offer aid to the War Boys.  Also what the Clans can offer each other, beginning with Skaikru and the Desert Clan...."

"Okay, you're rambling.  Time to rest" says Clarke, guiding her back to her chambers.  

"Everyone else has quarters?" asks a sleepy Lexa, struggling to keep her eyes open.  

"We'll figure it out" assures Abby looking at the adorable couple.  For once she isn't worried about Clarke.  Well, only slightly worried seeing them bumbling from exhaustion.  Maybe she can talk to Capable about starting things later tomorrow.  A new beginning for them all.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the ending felt rushed but I'll work on it and fix it in the next chapter. It's coming to an end.


	20. Chapter 20

Abby had spent all morning discussing healing methods with Capable.  She would treat who she could but most of the War Boys seem to be proud of their scars, which wasn't a first but still took getting used to.  Aden stays near Lexa and is full of ideas.  Visits to the other clans, sharing of trade craft and goods.  It's not to say that these things weren't done before, it's just that he won't pause long enough to let her tell him.  Kane has spent the morning with Roan and Furiosa, trying to come up with a way to ease tensions between Skaikru and the other clans.  

Lexa remains in her quarters where Clarke tends to the gash on her throat.  

"You need to stay out of trouble" remarks Clarke as she cleans the wound yet again.  

"You will remember I was injured in your defense....again."  That earns her a gentle hit on the shoulder.  

"Yeah well, if he has his way, Aden will be acting on your behalf from now on...." 

"That is for a later discussion.  He also wants to plan trips to each clan..."  Clarke raises her eyebrows at this.  She still remembers the AI that had been taken from Lexa's neck.  Her fingers trace the scar as she thinks about it being implanted into the young boy.  "I've discussed it with Furiosa and Aden only visits if Capable and Max embark on the journey as well.  Even Cheedo has expressed interest.  I must speak with Furiosa..." says Lexa starting to get up only to get pulled back to bed by arms around her waist.  

"She's been up speaking with Kane all night.  Let her rest some.  Stay with me" groans Clarke into the back of her shoulder.  Lexa starts to turn her neck to respond only to have Clarke's hands shove it back forward.  

"Ow, Clarke."  

"Careful with that neck.  That gash is deep."  Lexa sighs and lets herself be pulled backward.  She feels Clarke nuzzle carefully next to said wound and it hurts a little bit but is nothing compared to the soothing and loving feeling of Clarke against her.  

"I'll stay for a little while..."  

* * *

Lexa finds Furiosa watching Max engage in training exercises with some of the young Trikru warriors.  

"A new era is upon us.  I must admit it's rare to see someone to follow through on such a bold promise" comments Furiosa.  Lexa takes a deep breath and looks up from her feet.  

"I hope to fulfill it.  Aden of course has many ideas...."  Furiosa laughs, honestly laughs and it draws a few stares.  Currently Aden is using a car door as a shield and is rolling down the window for a better shot at Max.  It makes Lexa grin.  Max isn't having it though and rams him, sending the small red head on to his back.  Aden doesn't give up though and swipes Max's feet from under him before the others join in on a dog pile on the Road Warrior.  It makes both leaders laugh.  

"A new era" agrees Lexa.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One Chapter Left till the end.


End file.
